Keys of Hapinness
by Lucky Ted
Summary: Universo alternativo. En lugar de entrar en libro del Bosque de los 100 Acres Sora entra en libro de Gloomsville donde conocerá cierta chica pelirroja con la que creara un fuerte lazo de amistad. Portada del libro Keys Of Happiness ilustrado por Marty Hsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia pensada tras un maratón de Ruby Gloom y una tarde jugando Kingdom Hearts hace ya un año atrás. Disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen, Ruby gloom le pertenece a Nelvana y a Marty Hsu y Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Square Enix y a Disney. Por un error mio tuve que resubir esta historia así que a la persona que le gusto y le dio a seguir lo siento. pero esto ya me estaba molestando desde hace varios días y tuve que corregirlo ahora. Sin mas aqui esta de "nuevo" el primer capitulo de esta humilde historia. Gracias por su comprensión.**

* * *

 **Llave a la felicidad.**

Sora había vuelto con Donald y Goofy a Traverse Town tras recibir la ayuda de Tarzán a cerrar la cerradura de su hogar. Cuando llegaron a ver a León para entregarle el fragmento que encontraron en ese mundo le sugirió que fueran a ver a Cid. Solo que antes debían hacer un pequeño encargo para el ingeniero.

\- ¡Hey chico! Antes de que se vayan me gustaría que hicieras un pequeño recado para mí, ¿vale?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos Cid? – Preguntó Sora al acercarse al estante de a tienda de accesorios.

\- Es este viejo libro con el que Merlín me pidió ayuda, solo que está demasiado estropeado como para hacer algo con él. ¿Se lo podrían enviar?

Al entregarle el libro a Sora se fijó de que no tenía portada ni título, solo era un libro negro con los bordes de color rojo, aunque al poco tiempo se sintió como una campana comenzó a sonar de repente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Donald al mirar a todos parte junto a Goofy.

\- Probablemente sea de la tienda de mecanismos. Si quieren investíguenlo pero primero entregarle el libro al anciano.

\- Descuida Cid. Se lo entregaremos enseguida ¿ciertos chicos? – Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa al ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a donde Merlín para entregarles el pedido se percataron de que el mago se encontraba revisando todos sus libros en busca de algo. – ¿Pero dónde fue que lo deje? ¿Oh? Lo siento muchachos, no los había visto, y dime Sora ¿Cómo vas con la magia? – Pregunto el viejo mago.

\- Voy bien, gracias Merlín, pero estamos aquí porque Cid nos pidió que te entregáramos esto. – Contesto el joven al entregarle el libro en sus manos.

Con mucho cuidado Merlín empezó a ojear su interior mientras murmuraba para sí. – Si, es tal y como me lo dijo Cid. Le faltan muchas páginas.

\- ¿Qué es este libro Merlín? – Pregunto Goofy.

\- Este es un libro muy especial mi amigo. Veraz, un día simplemente apareció en el interior de mi bolsa. Pero supe de inmediato que era un libro muy valioso. Dejare el libro en ese estante de entre los libros, por si quieren ver que contiene.

Sora sintió curiosidad y se acercó al libro para ver su interior, grande fue su sorpresa cuando una luz blanca salió de este y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta de que fue transportado dentro del libro. El sitio en el que se encontraba era un gran paisaje desolado. Habían demasiados espacios en blancos, y los pocos que no, estaban oscuros y no se podía vislumbrar que tipo de paisaje podrían contener. Lo único que había de momento era el dibujo de una vieja mansión y un viejo roble cerca de el con el cielo oscurecido por las nubes junto a un pequeño banco de madera a los pies de este.

El joven elegido entro y se encontró con el mismo paisaje más definido, como si se encontrara dentro de un nuevo mundo que solo se encontraba en las páginas de este libro. Al mirar a su alrededor se percató de que había una pequeña niña pelirroja sentada en mismo banco de antes. La joven se veía muy preocupada y algo triste, y a medida que se acercaba a ella pudo escuchar que lo que decía.

\- ¿y ahora que es lo que debo hacer? ¿Debería mudarme también? No, estoy segura de que los chicos volverán. De eso estoy segura.

\- Hola, ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Sora al sentarse al lado de la niña que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, hola. Mucho gusto. ¿Acaso estas perdido? Por qué parece ser que no mucha gente viene ya a Gloomsville. – Dijo a jovencita al mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa para disfrazar su pena.

\- ¿Gloomsville?

\- Sí, esté es mi hogar, aunque hace mucho que no veo a nadie aparte de Poe y a Doom. – Dijo la niña al admirar el cielo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hay nadie más en todo el pueblo? – Pregunto Sora con curiosidad.

\- Ese es el punto. No sé qué paso, todo el mundo simplemente desapareció. Lo único que queda es la mansión - La joven se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse sin antes voltearse hasta Sora y le dijo de forma amable. – Si no tienes a donde ir podrías ir a la mansión. Está en la colina, no hay pérdida.

Al alejarse en la distancia del tétrico paraje Sora se levantó y siguió a la misteriosa niña. Debía haber una razón por la cual había sido arrastrado al interior del libro y podría apostar lo que sea a que era ayudar a esa chica con su problema.

Cuando Sora se alejó del paraje sintió como una fuerza lo arrastraba fuera de ahí, devolviéndolo hasta el mismo sitio de antes donde se encontraban los espacios vacíos del libro por lo que se dirigió a la mansión

Una vez dentro de la mansión se percató que el interior a diferencia del exterior era enorme, quizás era una mansión encantada. Un lugar tan grande como este sin duda era el hogar de muchas personas, solo que ahora había una sola en ella.

Sin titubear, Sora empezó a explorar la silenciosa mansión hasta que a lo lejos escucho un fuerte ruido de algo que se caía y rompía. Al ir corriendo con la llave espada en mano hacia el origen del ruido preguntándose si los Sincorazones se habían manifestado de algún modo en este mundo.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Exclamo Sora al entrar en la cocina totalmente preparado para pelear. Solo que lo que encontró no fue lo que se imaginaba. La niña de hace un rato se encontraba al lado de un gran caldero que hervía algo y ella solo estaba en el suelo levantado unos platos rotos.

\- Oh… ya no me siento la misma. Es la primera vez que rompo algo sin que Desgracia allá pasado cerca. Los extraño mucho… - Dijo la niña al bajar la mirada apenada sin percatarse todavía de la presencia de Sora.

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con tu problema. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sora ¿y el tuyo? – Pregunto Sora al acercarse a ella para ayudarla a levantarse con la mano extendida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La niña solo pudo sonreír al aceptar la mano del joven al levantarse. – Gracias Sora, lamento si antes no fui muy formal contigo cuando nos conocimos. Pero nunca se es demasiado tarde para serlo. Me llamo Ruby, Ruby Gloom, y este es mi hogar. – Contesto al limpiarse el polvo de su falda.

\- Un gusto conocerte Ruby, y dime ¿Cómo fue que todos desaparecieron? – Pregunto Sora al ayudarle a levantar el resto de los platos rotos.

\- No lo sé… un día estábamos todos celebrando una pequeña fiesta, y la día siguiente…. Todo el mundo desapareció, el pueblo entero desapareció junto a las personas y solamente yo, Poe y Doom nos quedamos aquí.

\- Oh… ¿por eso te preguntabas por si debías mudarte también?

\- Si, pero no creo realmente que ellos se hayan mudado. No sin antes decirme o despedirse antes. Sé que algo les tuvo que pasar para desaparecer de esa forma, solo que no sé qué fue... – Nuevamente Ruby se veía cabizbaja.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlos, yo también estoy buscando a mis amigos, así que entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes Ruby. – Dijo Sora al tomarla de las manos.

\- ¿En serio lo harías? Gracias Sora…

\- Sí. Pero ahora debo volver.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Pregunto la joven un poco decepcionada a la pronta partida de Sora.

\- Lo siento. Pero mis otros amigos me están esperando. – Dijo Sora al acercarse al portal de la puerta principal acompañado por Ruby.

\- Suerte. – Dijo Ruby al despedirse con la mano al ver al chico alejarse.

Sora se alejó hasta poder sentir nuevamente la fuerza que lo traído al libro esta vez sacándolo de ellas de vuelta al estudio de Merlín.

\- ¡Sora! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Goofy al examinar que su amigo no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

\- Estoy bien Goofy.

\- Bien, me alegra que hayas regresado muchacho. – Dijo el viejo mago. –Y dime ¿Qué descubriste en el libro?

\- Bueno… dentro del libro hay todo un mundo, y esta esta niña llamada Ruby que perdió a sus amigos y le prometí ayudarla a encontrarlos. – Contesto Sora al cruzar los brazos mientras meditaba.

\- ¡No! ¡No podemos ayudarla! Tenemos que encontrar al rey. – Exclamo Donald como siempre que cada vez que Sora quería desviarlos de su misión.

\- No es justo Donald, ella también perdió a sus amigos, además también hemos estado ayudando a los dálmatas a volver con sus padres. – Dijo Sora molesto al estar cara a cara con el pato y con las manos en la cintura.

Goofy se veía preocupado y no sabía que decir y Merlín solo sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

\- De hecho Sora, Donald tiene un punto. – Las palabras de Merlín hicieron que Sora bajara la cabeza y los brazos rendidos mientras que Donald cruzo los brazos con la cabeza erguida. – Pero Sora también tiene punto Donald. – Esta vez Sora alzaba los brazos triunfantes y Donald se veía sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Merlín? – Pregunto Goofy un poco confundido por la situación.

\- Bien, me refiero a lo que les dije a ustedes dos cuando Sora entro en el libro. Mientras que ustedes estén en la búsqueda de las cerraduras podrían encontrar el resto de las páginas faltantes del libro.

\- ¿El resto? – preguntaron los tres amigos al unísono.

\- Así es, le di un buen vistazo y averigüe que le pasa al mundo del libro. Le falta un gran número de páginas que provocaron que los habitantes y lugares de su interior se desvanecieran. Así mismo este mundo está incompleto. Es obvio suponer que el resto de las páginas se han dispersado por los mundos. Por lo tanto si encontraran más de ellas tráiganlas y las uniré de nuevo al libro para que vuelva a la normalidad.

Sora se veía satisfecho con la propuesta del mago, Donald se resignó y Goofy feliz porque todo había sido resuelto de momento.

\- De acuerdo, vamos muchachos, tenemos que encontrar a Riku y a Kairi. – Dijo Sora al salir corriendo del escondite del mago.

\- No te olvides que también buscamos al rey. - Exclamo Donald al ir detrás de él.

\- Espérenme. – Grito Goofy al ir tras de ellos.

Merlín se había vuelto a sentar en su silla para fumar su pipa mientras que observaba el libro del estante. – Estoy seguro de que esos muchachos tendrán éxito en su tarea. – Pensó el viejo mago al dejar escapar una gran bocanada de humo en forma de aro.

* * *

En poco tiempo Sora regreso a Traverse Town con parte de las páginas arrancadas del libro tras visitar Agrabah. Al acercarse al libro las páginas brillaron hasta que volvieron a reintegrarse al libro. Cuando entro en el libro apareció un nuevo claro entre las hojas. Sora se acercó y de nuevo fue absorbido a su interior, solo que esta vez se encontraba en el patio de la mansión, cerca de un árbol con una pequeña casa.

Sora camino un poco por el lugar para ver que había de nuevo, al pensar que no había nada se percató que en una hamaca se encontraba un pequeño murciélago negro con una bufanda purpura que tomaba una pequeña siesta.

Sora solo miro al murciélago dormir preguntándose si sería uno de los amigos de Ruby, en pocos segundos el murciélago se despertó con un gran bostezo y lo primero que vio con sus ojos risueños fue al joven elegido de la llave espada. Y como era costumbre para el pobre de Miedoso, los gritos y el pánico fueron su primera reacción ante algún desconocido.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! – Grito Miedoso al caer de su hamaca para salir corriendo y ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

\- ¡Hey! tranquilízate, no voy a lastimarte. – Dijo Sora al intentar calmar al murciélago. – Solamente quiero saber si eres uno de los amigos de Ruby.

El pequeño murciélago se asomó de uno de los lados del árbol un poco más tranquilo que antes, y viendo con menos miedo a Sora. - ¿Conoces a Ruby? Oh cielos… espero que no se encuentre preocupada.

\- No quiero asustarte… de nuevo. – Dijo Sora al mirar hacia un lado no muy seguro de sus palabras. – Pero Ruby está muy preocupada por todos ustedes, de hecho la estoy ayudando con ello.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Pregunto el murciélago ya sin miedo en su voz y en su mirada. Aunque volvió a dar un gran salto al sentir un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos que hizo que el pequeño saltara a los brazos de Sora.

\- ¿Miedoso? ¿Eres tú?

Sora y Miedoso se dieron la vuelta y observaron cómo Ruby había aparecido por la puerta trasera de la mansión con una bandeja de té que se había caído al verlos

\- ¡Ruby! – Grito Miedoso al salir corriendo hacia sus brazos.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron como si no hubieran visto en años, cosa que hizo a Sora pensar en cuál sería su propia reacción a la hora de reencontrarse con Kairi.

\- Miedoso… no sabes lo preocupada que he estado. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Pregunto Ruby al dejarlo en el suelo con cuidado.

\- ¿Irme? no, no Ruby… yo no me he ido. Esperen ¿Acaso me fui sin saberlo? – Dijo un poco confundido por la situación actual.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Miedoso? – Pregunto Sora al cercarse un poco más a los dos amigos.

\- Denme un momento… si no mal recuerdo desperté un poco más temprano de lo usual esta mañana, por lo que decidí salir de la cama antes que nadie. Cuando salí al patio sentí como una fuerte luz blanca partía el cielo y después de eso no supe más. Solo me desperté en mi hamaca y vi a… discúlpame de nuevo pero ¿quién eres?

\- ¿yo? Lo siento mucho, me llamo…

\- Se llama Sora Miedoso, y también es mi amigo. Por lo que no tienes nada que temer, él está aquí para ayudarnos, y diría que ya lo ha hecho. - Dijo Ruby al dirigirle una sonrisa a Sora.

Miedoso miro de nuevo a Sora que se inclinó un poco para extenderle la mano, y el pequeño murciélago estiro los suyos para tomarle un dedo para saludarlo. – Oh, gracias Sora. No sé qué paso exactamente pero gracias. Todo amigo de Ruby es amigo mío.

\- De nada, así que Miedoso ¿no sabes dónde está el resto de tus amigos?

\- No… lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada, solo el destello de luz blanca y que desperté en mi hamaca.

\- Muy bien. Al menos ya estoy seguro de que lo que me dijo Merlín me permite ayudarlos. – Dijo Sora al poner sus manos en su nuca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sora? – Pregunto Ruby al entre cerrar un ojo un poco confundida.

\- Nada. No me refiero a nada Ruby…

Sora sabía que debía ir con cuidado, pues Donald no paraba de recordarle sobre que debían mantener el orden de los mundos y no podían revelarle a otros sobre que ellos venían de otro mundo. Sobre todo ahora que sabía que incluso un libro podía contener todo uno dentro de sus hojas.

\- Bien Ruby. Debo irme, pero volveré. Lo prometo.

\- Cuídate Sora, y gracias de nuevo por encontrar a Miedoso. – Dijo Ruby al despedirse junto al pequeño murciélago.

\- Nos vemos. – A esto Sora pensó que lo que dijo Miedoso fue extraño, mencionó que era esa misma mañana en la que vio el resplandor blanco cuando en realidad habían pasado más tiempo. Para Ruby tuvieron que ser semanas en las que no vio a otra persona. Sora no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, debía ayudarla a reunirse con sus amigos.

De nuevo Sora se había ido del mundo del libro todavía sin pistas sobre Kairi y sobre el paradero actual de su amigo Riku. Aunque él no sabía que su reencuentro con su amigo Riku estaba tan solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

De regreso en Gloomsville Sora volvió a ser transportado a una nueva área de la Mansión, esta vez a una gran habitación en el piso superior. La ventana principal tenía la forma de un cráneo que daba vista a todo el cielo y al pueblo. Sora se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como un gran número de edificios se podía ver en el pueblo y probablemente sus habitantes habían regresado. Poco a poco Gloomsville volvía a la normalidad.

Sora se dio una pequeña vuelta por el cuarto bastante sorprendido, nunca había visto un cuarto como este. Un gran telescopio en la parte superior junto a un gran número de dispositivos de todos los tipos. – Guau…esto es asombroso. – Dijo Sora al ir corriendo hasta el barandal que llevaba al piso superior de la habitación.

En poco tiempo se vio jugando con el telescopio admirando el cielo, le resultaba extraño que a pesar de ser un mundo en un libro tuviera sus propias estrellas y constelaciones.

\- Discúlpame joven, ¿eres Sora?

Al mirar hacia arriba vio a un pequeño cuervo con traje y sombrero de copa que lo miraba desde encima del telescopio. – Guau. Tú debes de ser Poe ¿cierto? – Pregunto Sora al rascare la cabeza.

\- Así es, soy el miembro más ilustre de la mansión, al igual que el ganador del record por registrar más records en Gloomsville, descendiente del perico Paco quien fuera mascota del famoso escritor Edgar Alan Poe. También…

\- Detente, no hay forma de que recuerde todo eso. – Dijo el muchacho que se sentía confundido por todos los títulos que se dio el cuervo.

\- Bueno, no es que me importe demasiado. – Dijo Poe sin darle mucha importancia. (Le importaba demasiado)

\- Dime Poe ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Nada, es que Ruby me conto que tú eras la persona que nos estaba ayudando a devolver a Gloomsville a la normalidad, y ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos tenido la ocasión de hablar, dime joven ¿Cómo hiciste para devolver los edificios a su sitio? Solo recuerdo un gran resplandor blanco y nada más después de eso. Más importante aún, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Pues veraz… yo vengo de…muy lejos. Si, un lugar muy lejano y…

\- ¿Y? vamos, cuéntame. Después de todo te has vuelto el salvador de este pueblo. A muchos les gustaría conocer tu historia.

\- Bien… si lo pones de esa forma. – Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa al poner su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba.

\- Sora. No puedes decirle nada. – Sora miro a todas partes y recordó que Jiminy se encontraba en su espalda y le hablaba en susurros. – Recuerda que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ya sabes lo que diría Donald si se enterase.

Tienes razón Jiminy. Gracias. – Dijo Sora en un susurro. – Lo siento Poe, pero no puedo decirlo.

\- Que lastima… hubiera sido una gran historia. – Dijo Poe un poco decepcionado.

\- Lo siento Poe, pero dime una cosa, ¿la gente del pueblo se encuentra bien, no falta nadie?

\- Solo faltan unas cuantas casas, y unos cuantos habitantes, pero por lo general todo se encuentra bien. Mis hermanos Edgar y Alan también han vuelto sanos y salvos, aunque no han podido decirme lo que paso en realidad.

Sora vio que mucho más arriba se encontraban otros dos cuervos más grandes con trajes que solo hicieron una señal con sus alas de que no entendían nada de nada de lo ocurría

\- En cualquier caso el pueblo está regresando hacer lo que era antes. Si quieres ir a ver a Ruby se encuentra en el patio de la entrada principal.

\- Muy bien, gracias Poe. – Dijo Sora al ir a toda prisa hacia las escaleras.

\- Realmente no puedo negar que me gustaría saber cómo es que lo hizo, supongo que me lo dirá luego. - Dijo Poe al volar por la ventana junto a sus hermanos.

Cuando llego a la planta baja fue recibido por miedoso que se encontraba comiendo una bolsa llena de mosquitos acompañado por la gata de Ruby, la gata Doom.

\- Buen día Sora. – Dijo Miedoso.

\- Hola Miedoso, ¿Cómo están todos? – Pregunto al inclinare un poco para hablar mejor con el pequeño.

\- Oh, muy bien, muy bien ahora que todo parece estar volviendo a la normalidad, ¿cierto Doom? – Dijo Miedoso a lo que la pequeña gata negra solo rodo los ojos. – Casi se me olvidaba, deberías venir a conocer a Chico Calavera, por lo que parece acaba de regresar hace unos minutos, también Iris. Solo que no sé adónde habrá ido, nunca se está quieta.

Siguiendo a Miedoso a y Doom se encontró en el patio con Ruby, que se veía más feliz de lo normal.

\- No puedo creer que hallas regresado Chico Calavera. – Dijo al ir a abrazar a su querido amigo con la cara un poco a sonrojada.

\- Gracias Ruby… aunque no sabía que me había ido ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Chico Calavera un poco confuso.

\- No importa… solo me alegra de tenerte de vuelta. – Dijo la joven pelirroja al soltar a Chico Calavera. – Hola Sora, no sabía que habías vuelto. – Dijo al ver a su amigo que se acercaba con el resto.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Ruby, y supongo que él es Chico Clavera. Mucho gusto, soy Sora. - Dijo el joven con una sonrisa al esqueleto.

\- Si, el gusto es mío Sora. No recuerdo que paso precisamente, ¿alguien sería tan amable de decirme que fue lo que paso? – Contesto el chico bastante confundido por la situación actual.

\- Descuida Chico Calavera, te lo explicare todo más tarde, pero antes le quería pedir un favor a-

Antes de decir algo Sora sintió como un gran peso cayó encima de sus hombros derribándolo con la cara a tierra. – Auuh… ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Sora al intentar levantarse, pero había algo encima de él que se lo impedía.

\- Hola, ¿Quién eres? Me llamo Iris, te vez diferente a todo el mundo.

El bulto que tenía encima era una pequeña niña ciclope, la niña se levantó a toda prisa hasta estar cara a cara con Sora con una enérgica sonrisa en su rostro. – Sabes, no recuerdo lo que paso exactamente. Ayer estaba volando con Squig y luego me encontraba en mi cama y al salir de ella baje al comedor donde Ruby me abrazo diciéndome de que había vuelto.

Sora se sentía aturdido por todo lo que Iris le decía, pero entendía perfectamente que todos los habitantes de este mundo se quedaban congelados al ser dispersados de este mundo, aunque en vez de ser enviados a Traverse Town eran convertidos en algo similar a las gemas de invocación de que la hada madrina le explico. Todavía faltaba un poco más para que este mundo se recuperase por completo.

\- Iris, él es Sora, nos ha estado ayudando, y por el conteo que he hecho se ve que solo faltan Desgracia, Frank, Len y Boo Boo. – Dijo Ruby al ayudar a Sora a levantarse del suelo. – Como decía, tengo un favor que pedirte Sora.

\- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – Pregunto Sora al levantarse del suelo.

\- Veraz, el señor Buns está perdido, el junto con Doom estaban conmigo durante el día en el que todos desaparecieron, pero ahora no está en ninguna parte. Sé que ya nos has ayudado mucho pero…

\- Descuida Ruby. Yo me ocupare de encontrarlo por ti. – Dijo él joven al poner su mano sobre el hombro de Ruby.

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, voy a empezar por la mansión.

\- Espera Sora, voy a ayudarte. –Dijo Chico Calavera al ir tras él. – Podrías perderte en los pasillos.

Ruby vio partir a ambos chicos y decidió de ocuparse del jardín junto a Iris. - ¿Te ocurre algo Iris? – Pregunto Ruby al empezar a regar las flores.

\- Nada, pero ¿tú no crees que Sora es algo diferente del resto? No es como la mayoría de personas que hemos conocido. – Dijo Iris bastante extrañada por el muchacho.

\- Puede que sea un poco diferente y algo más colorido de a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Pero no significa que sea malo. Sora es un buen amigo y nos ha ayudado a traer a casi todo el mundo de vuelta a casa. – Contesto Ruby al seguir regando unas rosas blancas y rojas.

\- Tienes razón Ruby. Creo que fui algo dura con eso.

\- Descuida Iris, además pienso preparar algo especial cuando los chicos vuelvan. Será una de mis mejores fiestas sorpresas. – Las niñas solo rieron y continuaron su trabajo, mientras que al otro lado de la mansión Sora y Chico Calavera se ocupaban de otro asunto en el cuarto de Chico Calavera.

\- ¡Mira Sora! ¡Hay arriba! – Exclamo Chico Calavera al señalar a las luces del techo donde se encontraba el señor Buns.

\- ¿Cómo lo bajamos? Este demasiado arriba.

-Espera un segundo. Tal vez pueda construir algo que te ayude a alcanzar al señor Buns. Solo necesito…

En unos momentos Chico Calavera se movió hasta su armario del cual cayó un gran montón de chatarra formando una gran pila de ella. – Quizás pueda fabricar algo con estas piezas, solo dame unos minutos Sora. – Dijo Chico Calavera al comenzar a separar la chatarra.

Sora dejo a Chico Calavera haciendo lo suyo pero sentía que podía llegar más rápido si lograba escalar hasta donde se encontraba el muñeco de trapo. Al investigar a su alrededor se fijó que había un camino formado por los estantes de libros en los muros, por lo que rápidamente al dar unos cuantos saltos y escalar un gran tubo que llevaba al techo pudo ponerse al alcance del Señor Buns y bajarlo al soltarse para caer justo al lado de Chico Clavera que no se había percatado de nada todavía.

\- Y con esto lo tengo listo, ven aquí Sora, fabrique un par de resortes en unos patines similares a los de Iris, si los usas podrías llegar hasta donde se encuentra el señor…

Chico Calavera solo se quedó viendo a Sora que ya tenía al muñeco en sus brazos con una sonrisa, sin duda esta vez Sora se había puesto por encima de la situación al buscar una solución más simple.

\- Bien… de todas formas era un plan muy tonto. Ahora hay que llevarlo junto a Ruby, se alegrara de solo verlo.

\- Si tú lo dices, pero dime ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser amigo de un muñeco de trapo? – Pregunto Sora al mirar al señor Buns detenidamente para ver si tenía alguna señal de estar vivo.

Chico Calavera se veía escandalizado por lo que Sora dijo. - ¡Sora! El señor Buns es un gran y querido amigo y miembro de la mansión. No es solo un "muñeco de trapo" es parte de la familia.

\- Lo siento… será mejor que lo llevemos junto a Ruby. – Dijo Sora al disculparse antes de salir de la habitación junto al esqueleto.

Ruby se encontraba entrando al comedor para preparar unas bebidas frías luego de ocuparse del jardín. Desde el gran ventanal se podía ver el pueblo y esa sola visión la alegraba. No solamente Sora había traído a varios de sus amigos, también le había devuelto la esperanza. Ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado una simple fiesta sorpresa no sería suficiente para agradecerle, no. Debía darle algo muy especial, aunque la pregunta realmente era ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hey Ruby, mira a quien rescatamos.

Al observar el umbral de la puerta vio como Chico Calavera y Sora sostenían con una mano cada uno en lo alto al señor Buns. Nuevamente Sora le había levantado el ánimo de nuevo.

\- Gracias a los dos, es bueno ver que el señor Buns no se encuentra herido. Hey sora.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora Ruby?

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Pensaba preparar una gran cena y nos encantaría que te quedaras a ella. – Dijo Ruby al sostener al señor Buns en sus brazos.

\- ¡Me encantaría! … pero tengo mucho que hacer. Quizás otro día.

\- Muy bien Sora. Te tomare la palabra.

De nuevo Sora tuvo que partir dejando a los habitantes de Gloomsville para ir en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

Sora había regresado y esta vez había aparecido en medio de una tormenta eléctrica en el patio, rápidamente corrió para refugiarse de la lluvia al dirigirse a la puerta trasera de la mansión y secarse.

\- ¿Sora, eres tú? – Dijo una voz femenina ya familiar por la distancia.

\- Hola Ruby, el tiempo es espantoso, no te recomiendo que salgas afuera. – Dijo el joven al acercarse a la chimenea.

No había nadie con la excepción de que Ruby lo había llamado desde el piso superior. No había señales de Chico Calavera, Miedoso, Poe, Iris o incluso de Doom, lo que hizo que Sora se preguntase si algo había ocurrido.

Para averiguar más decidió subir por las escaleras para buscar a Ruby. Le tomo unos minutos el poder moverse sin problemas por la mansión y unos más el poder encontrar a su amiga. Ruby se encontraba dentro de su habitación admirando una pequeña caja negra con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Aun así pudo ver a Sora por el espejo de su mesa y con rapidez guardo la caja en su cajón.

\- ¡Sora!, no deberías aparecerte de esa forma, por poco me diste un gran susto. – Dijo la niña al levantarse de su asiento para acompañar a su amigo hasta el primer piso.

\- Lo siento… es que me pareció raro el no ver a nadie y vine a ver como estabas.

\- No Sora, yo lo siento mucho, es solo que a veces necesito estar sola un rato de vez en cuando. Y por los muchachos no te preocupes, todos fueron a la casa del señor Mambo a ver una nueva atracción y yo decidí quedarme en casa con Desgracia.

\- Yo diría que te vez bien, no te veo desanimada. – Dijo el joven al seguirla por los pasillos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! No Sora, lo que quiero decir es que Desgracia es una de mis amigas, acaba de volver a la mansión hace una hora, también el señor Mambo por lo que la mayoría fue a verle. Si quieres podemos ir a verlo luego, pero todavía debo ver si Desgracia se encuentra bien del todo.

\- ¿Desgracia? ¿Acaso le paso algo a tu amiga? – Pregunto Sora un poco preocupado.

\- Bueno Sora… la pregunta apropiada seria "¿Que no le ha pasado?" por qué siempre tiene un problema.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente Ruby? – Pregunto Sora un poco confundido por las palabras de su amiga.

\- Ya lo veraz si vienes conmigo. – Dijo Ruby con una pequeña risa al guiarlo hasta las escaleras del sótano.

Al llegar al sótano Sora vio a una chica que para su sorpresa estaba recostada sobre una cama de clavos. La muchacha tenía una cara muy deprimente e incluso algo enfermiza, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desfallecer o algo similar.

\- Hola Ruby… ¿Quién es el nuevo? – Pregunto con una voz débil y llena de pesadumbre.

\- Él es Sora Desagracia, creo que ya te hable sobre él, cómo hace una hora atrás. – Dijo la joven pelirroja al presentar a su amigo.

\- Hola Desgracia, es un gusto conocerte.

\- Igualmente. Mmmmmm. – Dijo Desgracia al mirarlo de forma penetrante y pensativa como si lo examinara.

\- ¿Sucede algo Desgracia? – Pregunto Ruby algo confundida.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí exactamente Sora?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunto Sora muy nervioso.

\- Bueno, Ruby me conto que la ayudaste a encontrarnos y a devolver a Gloomsville a la normalidad, pero estuve pensando y se me hace muy raro que cada vez que algo vuelve a la normalidad apareces de golpe. Es muy sospechoso. – Dijo Desgracia al apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano al pensar.

\- No creo que sea "tan" sospechoso como dices Desgracia, yo creo que Sora nos lo dirá cuando esté listo, ¿cierto? – Dijo Ruby al mirar a Sora que no podía evitar sentir que debía decirles sobre la situación en la que se encontraban realmente.

\- Si tú lo dices Ruby. Ahora me gustaría estar sola un rato, me siento un poco cansada y tengo cosas que hacer después, como revisar mi maletín de primeros auxilios por si me falta algo. – Dijo Desgracia al apoyar la espalda en su cama.

Sora y Ruby salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta el patio donde ya había dejado de llover, por lo que Ruby se sentó en un pequeño banco bajo un árbol, Sora decidió dar un vistazo por el lugar hasta que escucho hablar a Ruby nuevamente.

\- Sora, por allá esta la casa del señor Mambo, ¿quieres ir a conocerlo? Estoy segura que se llevaran perfectamente. – Dijo al señalar una lejana casa que parecía estar hecha solo de vidrio.

\- Seguro. Pero me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿Quiénes faltan en la mansión Ruby? – Pregunto el muchacho al sentarse al lado de la niña.

\- Solo faltan Frank y Len. Son nuestros talentos musicales. – Dijo Ruby al bajar la cabeza.

. ¿Qué te pasa Ruby? – Pregunto Sora.

– Sora… ¿me podría decir cómo fue que llegaste a la mansión? Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie si es que eso te preocupa. – Pregunto Ruby un poco preocupada, ya que ella tampoco podía evitar el pensar en que tal vez había algo que no iba bien y solamente Sora podría decirle lo que pasaba.

\- Lo siento… pero no puedo, Donald se enfadaría mucho si lo digo.

\- ¿Donald? ¿Es uno de tus amigos?

\- Sí. Es un poco cascarrabias pero es un buen amigo. Me ha ayudado junto con Goofy a buscar mis amigos.

\- Me gustaría conocerlos, la próxima vez podrías traerlos contigo.

Sora pensó un rato al cruzar los brazos si es que era posible traer consigo a esos dos dentro del libro. Por lo que parecía él era el único que podía entrar en él. Al menos por ahora. – Creo que podrían venir. Ahora Ruby, vamos. Quiero conocer a ese señor Mambo, a todo esto ¿a qué se dedica?

\- Es un inventor, tiene todo un parque de atracciones en el interior de su casa. Normalmente Iris lo ayuda a probar las atracciones.

\- ¡Guau! Un parque de diversiones. – Dijo el chico al salir corriendo por delante dejando a Ruby detrás. – Vamos Ruby no te quedes atrás.

Ruby solo se rio por lo bajo disimuladamente al ir corriendo detrás de Sora.

Tras pasar unos minutos llegaron a las puertas de la casa del señor Mambo. Al abrirse las puertas los recibió Chico Calavera que vestía un traje de mecánico de feria, Sora supuso que tal vez estaba ayudando con la mantención de las atracciones.

\- Buenas tardes chicos, las nuevas atracciones del señor Mambo están aceitadas y listas para ser probadas. ¿Les gustaría verlas? – Pregunto Chico Calavera al dejar salir un acento muy parecido al de los trabajadores de las ferias.

\- Por eso estoy aquí, ¿qué hay de ti Ruby? – Pregunto Sora a Ruby con una sonrisa.

\- Solo mirare un poco, ustedes dos vayan a divertirse. – Dijo Ruby al mirar a ambos.

\- Bien Ruby, vamos Sora. Te presentare al señor Mambo, y tal vez podamos ver a Boo Boo. Se escabullo aquí hace unos momentos. – Dijo Chico Calavera al llevar a Sora a dentro de la casa.

En su interior Sora se encontró con un gran número de atracciones, desde una montaña rusa hasta carruseles, tazas giratorias y todo lo que un parque de atracciones tendría. Sin duda se encontraba emocionado por todos los juegos ya que en su isla no había nada parecido.

\- ¡Hola jovencito! Tú debes ser la persona de la que Poe me hablo. – Al escuchar esas palabras, el joven maestro de la llave espada se encontró con un hombre de muy avanzada edad con unos pocos pelos blancos y una piel muy arrugada. Usaba un par de lentes con marcos rojos que solo dejaban ver un par de ojos negros con las pupilas blancas y con traje de etiqueta y sosteniéndose con nada más que con su bastón. Y un pequeño sapo en su cabeza.

\- Sí, soy Sora. – Contesto con un pequeño golpe en su pecho.

\- Un gusto, soy el señor Mambo, y te doy la bienvenida… ¡AL MEJOR PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES DEL MUNDO! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAH!… cofcofcof. – Exclamo al levantar su brazo y su bastón al aire con unos relámpagos que lo acompañaron.

\- ¿De dónde vinieron? – Se preguntó Sora al intentar ver cómo fue que invoco los rayos. Pero aunque a Sora le gustaría ver más de cerca todos los juegos solo tenía tiempo para un pequeño recorrido para ver cómo se encontraban el resto de los habitantes de Gloomsville.

Al caminar por entre los juegos se topó con Iris que estaba saltando con un par de resortes en sus pies junto a un pequeño fantasma que flotaba cerca de ella.

\- No lo sé Iris ¿estas segura de que es una buena idea? – Pregunto el fantasma.

\- Claro que si Boo Boo. Solo se debe ser más cuidadosa, no creo que mis saltos provoquen algún destrozo, para eso esta Desgracia y ella se encuentra en su habitación. – Dijo Iris al seguir saltando sin parar al dar varios brincos con piruetas.

Sora se acercó hasta Iris y la pequeña ciclope lo saludo con una voltereta triple en el aire hasta caer justo en frente de él. – ¿Qué hay Sora? ¿Viniste con Ruby? Espera ¿conociste a Desgracia? de seguro te llevaste una sorpresa al verla. Oh, espera. ¿Viniste a probar los juegos? Son de lo mejor.

\- Más o menos en realidad. También quería saber cómo les va a todos. – Contesto Sora.

\- Muy bien. Solo nos faltan Frank y Len, y unos cuantos edificios. – Contesto Iris al dar varios brincos alrededor de Sora sin pausa alguna.

\- Bien, es bueno saberlo.

Iris miro fijamente con su ojo a Sora por una duda que estaba teniendo sobre el joven. – Oye Sora, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me preguntaba si tu…

\- BOOOO.

De la nada apareció de nuevo el pequeño fantasma en frente de Sora que hizo que invocara la llave espada para ponerse en guardia.

\- Oye, oye tranquilo. Solo quería asustarte y jugarte una broma, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentos. – Dijo Boo Boo al alejarse un poco de Sora.

\- Lo siento, pero no deberías hace eso. Casi me das un susto de muerte.

\- Bueno, entonces hice mi trabajo, soy Boo Boo y ¿qué es esa cosa? – Pregunto el fantasma al señalar el arma.

\- oh… ¿Esto? Se llama llave espada. – Contesto al enseñarles el arma al alzarla un poco para que la vieran mejor.

\- Guau. Parece una llave, y es a la ve una espada. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – pregunto Iris al dejar de brincar para ver mejor la espada.

\- Sabes. Esa es una muy buena siquiera yo lo sé, simplemente apareció en mi mano. Oh si, ¿no querías preguntarme algo iris?

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Casi se me olvida.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Sora con mucha curiosidad.

\- Dime, ¿Qué opinas de Gloomsville? – Pregunto Iris al retomar sus brincos.

\- ¿Qué que pienso? Pues me gusta mucho. – Contesto al poner sus manos en su nunca como si fuera una pregunta normal para él.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es genial. Otra pregunta. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Nuevamente Sora se puso un poco nervioso por la pregunta. – No creo que ninguno de ustedes me creería si se los dijera. – Dijo al acercarse a un carrusel para mirarlo mejor. – De hecho, de lo único que estoy seguro Iris. Es que estoy aquí para ayudarlos a reunirse.

Por algún motivo que no pudo explicar, Iris se sintió contagiada por el optimismo de Sora. Sentía que era alguien de confianza. Lo sintió en su corazón. – Muy bien Sora, te creo. Aunque realmente me gustaría saber de dónde vienes. – Contesto la pequeña ciclope al dar unos saltos hasta cerca de Sora.

Por de entre los pasillos que se creaban por las numerosas atracciones del señor Mambo apareció Miedoso, que se veía más agitado de lo normal.

\- ¡Iris, Sora! ¡De prisa, es Ruby! – Exclamo mientras el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso está en problemas? – Pregunto Sora al inclinarse para hablar con el murciélago con un semblante de preocupación en su mirada al igual que Iris.

\- Si, pero todo fue un accidente. Está en la rueda de la fortuna.

Sin perder más tiempo los chicos siguieron a Miedoso hasta el origen del problema. En poco tiempo se encontraron En frente de la rueda de la fortuna junto al resto de la pandilla.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Chico Calavera? – Pregunto Iris.

\- Lo que pasa Iris es que Ruby está atrapada en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Los controles al igual que el generador se rompieron. – Dijo Chico Calavera al mirar hacia la cima de la máquina.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo paso? – Pregunto Sora.

\- No estoy seguro joven. Debió ser un error mío al construirla, es lo único que se me ocurre. – Dijo el señor Mambo.

\- ¿Chicos? Apreciara mucho la ayuda si me bajan de aquí. – Dijo Ruby en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna que comenzaba a mecerse un poco.

\- ¡Tienes que hacer algo Chico Calavera! – Dijo Iris un poco alterada. - ¡Se puede caer!

\- Lo se Iris, no tienes que gritarme. Rayos, debo examinar el motor de la atracción de nuevo, ¿podrías ayudarme Sora?

\- Claro, te ayudare como pueda. – Contesto Sora.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron hasta un gran generador que se encontraba a los pies de la atracción.

\- ¡No te muevas de ahí Ruby, Chico Calavera y Sora van en camino! – Grito Iris.

\- ¡Tranquila, no me iré a ninguna parte!

Chico Calavera abrió la tapa y lo único que se podía ver era como algunos de los engranajes se había soltando y giraban demasiada cerca del panel de control.

\- Esto debe ser, solo que al soltarse los engranajes hace demasiado difícil que alcance los controles maestros. ¿Cómo podremos detener esto? – Se preguntó al secarse el sudor de su frente.

\- Espera Chico Calavera, creo que puedo detener la máquina. – Dijo Sora al ponerse al frente del generador.

\- ¿Cómo? Podría lastimarte las manos al intentar alcanzar el panel.

\- Tranquilo. Yo me encargo.

En un instante invoco la llave espada con ambas manos y con un ligero golpe toco el generador. – ¡Stop! – Chico Calavera se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como los engranajes enloquecidos se habían detenido de golpe, dándole oportunidad de manejar los controles.

\- Date prisa, no se mantendrán quietos por mucho tiempo. – Dijo sora al desinvocar la espada.

Con la velocidad del rayo Chico Calavera manejo los controles provocando que la rueda de la fortuna se moviera de nuevo haciendo que Ruby bajara sana y salvo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ruby? – Pregunto Iris al ir corriendo donde su amiga.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Chico Calavera y Sora me bajaron cierto? – Pregunto la niña al bajarse del juego.

\- Si, no sé como pero lo hicieron. – Dijo nuevamente Iris.

El señor Mambo por otra parte se había ido hasta donde los jóvenes para ver de primera mano el desperfecto del aparato.

\- Muy bien, ya sé que fallo. Son las nuevas aleaciones de acero, buen material, solo que se calienta muy rápido, debe ser usado para otros proyectos, no para los juegos. Llamare a la compañía para que me traigan los repuestos antiguos. – Dijo el señor Mambo al limpiarse los anteojos. – Muy buen trabajos muchachos. Probablemente le salvaron la vida a la joven Ruby.

\- Bueno señor Mambo, no lo hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda de Sora, eso ténganlo por seguro. –Dijo el joven esqueleto al mirar a Sora.

\- No hay problema seño. Después de todo ¿para qué están los amigos? – Dijo Sora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras esa pequeña experiencia peligrosa la magia de tiempo de Sora había mejorado un poco, pero aún faltaba mucho para dejar este mundo como antes. Sin más tiempo que perder tuve que dejar a los habitantes de Gloomsville para volver a su misión de encontrar las cerraduras.

* * *

En poco tiempo Sora regreso a Gloomsville y ahora se encontraba una pequeña casa al lado de la mansión que parecía mucho más parte de un garaje. A medida que se acercaba a la mansión pudo escuchar un sonido extraño del interior del garaje, al ir a ver qué ocurría al abrir las puertas fue recibido por un fuerte impacto de música de unos amplificadores enormes que lo hizo caer.

\- Hey tú, ¿te encuentras bien?

Cuando Sora se levantó del suelo pudo ver a las personas que estaban delante de él, solo que no eran lo que esperaba. El "muchacho" era un chico de dos cabezas con una playera con la imagen de una cara sonriente y con una guitarra en sus manos.

\- Me encuentro bien, me imagino que ustedes deben ser Frank y Len ¿cierto? – Dijo Sora cruzar los brazos para hacer memoria.

\- ¿Oíste eso Frank? Ya somos famosos. – Dijo Len bastante alegre al mirar a sus hermano.

\- De hecho, Ruby me hablo de ustedes. Soy Sora un amigo. – Contesto Sora al poner sus manos en la nuca de forma alegre.

\- Hola Sora, tienes un nombre extraño, eres extranjero. – Pregunto Frank al tomar la guitarra para afinarla.

\- "De nuevo esa pregunta" – Pensó Sora. – Si… vengo de un lugar muy lejano. – Contesto apresuradamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan lejano? – Pregunto Len de forma alegre.

\- Bueno…

\- Hay están chicos, y hola de nuevo Sora. – Dijo Ruby al bajar por los escalones de la entrada principal al ver al grupo junto a un pequeño canasto.

\- Hey Ruby, es bueno verte. – Dijo Len.

\- Len… acabamos de hablar con ella hace un rato durante el desayuno… ¿recuerdas? – Contesto Frank al poner su mano en la frente de forma frustrada.

\- Hola Ruby. – Dijo Sora. – ¿Qué haces con ese canasto?

\- ¿Esto? Bien, como todo el mundo ha vuelto a la mansión y todo Gloomsville ha vuelto a la normalidad decidí que la mejor forma de celebrar es con una fiesta, solo que hay algunas cosas que me faltan. – Dijo Ruby al mostrar el canasto.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto se nuevo Sora junto a Frank y Len que miraban a ambos.

\- De hecho si, necesitare la ayuda de todos, ya hable con el resto de la pandilla, también los ingredientes que necesito para unas cosas se encuentran solamente en el bosque. – Contesto al dar media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la mansión. – Partiremos en media hora así que esperen un poco.

\- Oye Frank, ¿acaso hay un bosque en Gloomsville? – Pregunto Len al rascarse la cabeza con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

\- Parece que hay uno en la parte baja de Gloomsville, ya sabes Len, la parte que está por debajo de la mansión que siempre está bajo toda esa niebla. – Contesto Frank.

Sora paso un rato con los hermanos para conocerlos mejor, pues de hecho él no se quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para conocer mejor a todos en el pueblo por que debía encontrar las cerraduras y a Kairi. Así que el pequeño tiempo que pasaba en Gloomsville era una buena terapia de descanso por todas las cosas que estaban pasando allá afuera junto a sus peligros.

\- Así que… ¿tienen una banda? – Pregunto Sora al tomar una guitarra que se encontraba en uno de los sillones del estudio de los hermanos.

\- Si, somos la mejor banda de todo Gloomsville. Incluso nos invitaron al Gloomapalooza. – Contesto Frank sonriendo sentado cerca de Sora.

\- Cierto, Miedoso y Desgracia también son parte de la banda, y vaya que saben jugar sus partes ¿cierto Frank?

\- Así es Len.

\- Muy bien chicos, creo que Ruby ya debería estar lista, ¿vamos a ver si el resto está preparado? – Pregunto Sora al levantarse del sillón de un salto.

\- Si, vamos. – Dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Cuando caminaban hacia la mansión vieron a Ruby junto a Iris y Chico calavera que los saludaron. Aunque no había rastro alguno de Desgracia, Miedoso y de Poe por ninguna parte.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora podemos empezar con nuestra excursión por el bosque. – Dijo Ruby mientras que leía un libro que guardo en el canasto tras ver al grupo.

\- Hey Ruby, ¿dónde está el resto? – pregunto Len al mirar a todos lados junto a su hermano.

\- Tranquilo Len, le pedí a Poe y a al resto que nos esperaran en la entrada del bosque.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese bosque Ruby? – Pregunto Sora.

\- Solo que es el lugar más misterioso de todo Gloomsville. Normalmente nadie va hay pero creo que el por el día de hoy podemos ir. – Contesto Ruby sonriendo.

\- ¿Todo esto por unos ingredientes? – Pregunto Chico Calavera un poco confundido por la decisión de su amiga.

\- Ya lo verán. – Contesto de nuevo sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Boo Boo no vendrá con nosotros? – Pregunto Sora.

\- No puede venir, parece que lo llamaron el señor blanco y el señor blanco por un asunto respecto a la familia, aunque no sabía que Boo Boo tenía una. – Dijo Chico Calavera al rascarse la cabeza al pensar sobre el asunto.

Todo el mundo comenzó su camino a la parte baja de Gloomsville. Iris avanzaba dando brincos con sus resortes, Frank y Len se encontraban al final de la fila con su guitarra en la espalda caminado, Chico calavera y Sora caminaban a los lados de Ruby mientras que conversaban con ella.

\- Dime Ruby ¿Qué hay de especial en ese bosque? – Pregunto Sora caminando con las manos en la nuca mirando al cielo.

\- Sora tiene razón, me parece un poco raro que quieras ir a ese lugar solo por unos ingredientes extraños, en la casa tenemos muchos de sobra, ¿hay algún motivo en particular?

\- Bien, no hay motivo por ocultar la sorpresa por más tiempo. – Dijo al sacar del canasto el libro de antes. – El otro día en la biblioteca del pueblo encontré este libro.

Sora y Chico Calavera tomaron juntos el libro y leyeron en voz alta el título de este. – "Recetas y sabores exóticos de Gloomsville" escrito por Thomas Somber.

\- ¿Thomas Somber? – Preguntaron los dos al mirarse a las caras con el ceño fruncido.

\- Era mi bisabuelo, parece que era un amante de la cocina y un gastrónomo, no muy famoso porque nadie lo conocía más allá de Gloomsville. – Dijo Ruby al tomar el libro para ojear las páginas. – Entre sus muchas recetas estaba unas que me llamaron mucha la atención llamadas "Postre celestial" y "Lluvia del valle". Por lo que parece los ingredientes que uso son exclusivos de Gloomsville y solo se encuentran en el bosque.

\- Ingredientes que solo se encuentran en Gloomsville, ¿y que ingredientes uso exactamente? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- Bueno, son unas bayas de color blanco lechoso y unas frutas rojizas que se parecen a las manzanas que solo se dan en las copas de unos árboles. Sinceramente son unos frutos raros pero también está escrito el cómo se preparan se cortan, cuecen y todo lo demás, necesitare muchas de ellas si es que quiero hacerlo bien. – Contesto Ruby al guardar de nuevo el libro.

\- No hay problema, si todos trabajamos juntos podremos encontrar esos ingredientes. – Dijo Sora con mucho ánimo al ponerse por delante del grupo para dirigir la marcha.

\- Sin duda Sora sabe cómo levantar la moral, ¿no lo crees Ruby? – Dijo Chico Calavera con las manos en los bolsillos al seguir avanzando.

\- Sin duda alguna. – Contesto Ruby con una pequeña risa. – Sin duda Sora nos ha ayudado mucho. – Pero Ruby pensó para sí misma. – "Solo me gustaría que fuera más sincero con nosotros".

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque se encontraron con el resto del grupo, Poe se encontraba posado en un cartel que decía "Bosque de Gloomsville" y Desgracia estaba sentada en una roca bajo de un árbol junto a Miedoso. A primera vista la entrada del bosque solo tenía una entrada formada por dos grandes árboles que se entrelazaban entre sí, el resto de los árboles se encontraban tan cerca los unos de los otros que apenas dejaban entrar algo de luz en su interior y la fina niebla que había en la parte baja no ayudaba tampoco.

\- Hola Ruby… - Dijo Desgracia al levantarse para ira donde Ruby justo cuando una rama cayo en el preciso lugar donde se sentó asustando a Miedoso.

\- Hola Desgracia, ahora que todos estamos aquí podemos empezar la búsqueda.

Ruby saco de su canasto un pequeño cuaderno en el cual dibujo en varias hojas el aspecto de los ingredientes. – No sé cuánto tardemos si vamos todos juntos por lo que será mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno.

\- Una excelente idea Ruby. – Dijo Poe al posarse en la cabeza de la niña.

\- De acuerdo, iremos en tres grupos. Poe, tu vendrás conmigo y Miedoso. Chico Calavera, tú con Frank, Len. Y por último Sora, iras junto a Desgracia e Iris.

Cuando Ruby termino de entregarles una copia de los dibujos comenzaron su camino por el espeso bosque. Por suerte Poe vino preparado junto a Desgracia y trajeron unas linternas para todos. Al llegar a una encrucijada en camino se separaron para la búsqueda.

Sora, iris y Desgracia comenzaron a buscar las bayas por entre un gran número de arbustos, solo que el problema era que todas las bayas eran de otro color excepto del que buscaban. Sin duda esto les llevaría más tiempo del que creían.

\- Aquí no hay nada, ¿has tenido suerte Iris? – pregunto Sora al seguir buscando por entre los arbustos.

\- No, por aquí no hay nada, ¿Qué tal tu Desgracia? – Pregunto Iris meterse por entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Encontré uno! – Exclamo la levantar con su mano una pequeña baya blanca.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo Sora al ir corriendo junto a Iris para ver la baya.

\- Es demasiado pequeña ¿no creen? – Pregunto iris al tomarla para verla mejor.

\- Significa que tendremos que recolectar muchas más para Ruby. – Dijo Sora al revisar de nuevo el dibujo de las frutas.

Sin ningún problema lograron recolectar las bayas del arbusto que Desgracia había descubierto, el problema radicaba a que no daban demasiados frutos por lo que tendrían que adentrarse todavía más en el bosque. La neblina se volvía más densa a medida que se adentraban, las raíces de los arboles crecían en medio del camino dificultando la caminata del grupo.

\- Estoy aburrida y solo hemos encontrado las bayas que Desgracia vio, ¿Dónde creen que encontraremos esos árboles? – Pregunto Iris.

\- Quizás estén en la parte más profunda del bosque. Solo que no sabemos qué tan "Profundo" es en realidad. – Contesto Desgracia mientras que llevaba entre sus brazos las bayas que iban cayendo a medida que caminaba detrás de ambos. – Oh puede que están más cerca de lo que creemos.

\- Quien sabe, pero me pregunto cómo le ira al resto, espero que no tengan problemas. – Dijo Sora al cruzar los brazos.

Iris se adelantó un poco en el camino hasta que choco con algo, Sora invoco la Llave espada listo para el combate hasta que escucho una voz familiar. – ¡Ahhh! por favor no me lastimen.

\- ¿Miedoso? – Dijo Sora al guardar la espada para ayudar a Miedoso y a Iris a levantarse. – ¿Qué paso Miedoso? Se suponía que estabas con Ruby.

\- Oh Sora, Iris, Desgracia, necesito su ayuda… un… un… un monstruo. Un monstruo atrapo a Ruby. – Dijo apresura mente al correr a los brazos de Iris totalmente asustado.

\- ¿Un monstruo? Eso es extraño, ya saben, porque los monstruos no existen. – Contesto Desgracia al mirar al cielo que cada vez se volvía más anaranjado por el atardecer.

\- Desgracia, ahora no. Dime Miedoso ¿Dónde está el monstruo? – Pregunto Iris al intentar calmar al murciélago.

\- Están por… por… allá. Por el mismo camino que use para venir a buscarlos, Poe fue al buscar a los otros para que la salvemos.

\- Muy bien, vamos. – Dijo Sora al tomar a Miedoso y al ponerlo en su hombro para que lo guiara por el bosque, iris lo seguía de cerca y Desgracia de última por los constantes tropezones que tuvo por llevar las manos llenas. En poco tiempo se encontraron con un enorme claro en el corazón del bosque que se extendía por mínimo unos cien metros. Y en el centro del claro se encontraban varios árboles que contenían las frutas rojas de las que Ruby les hablo antes.

\- Guau… este lugar es enorme, ¿fue aquí donde apareció el monstruo Miedoso?

\- Si, fue aquí. Ten cuidado Sora. – Dijo Miedoso al ir corriendo hasta donde Iris y Desgracia estaban.

\- Muy bien, ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a investigar.

Sora empezó a explorar el claro hasta estar frente a frente con los árboles. Sin saber que esperar se quedó quieto unos momentos hasta que escucho algo moverse cerca de él.

\- ¿Uh? – Al mirar hacia las copas de los arboles vio una gran criatura peluda del mismo tamaño de los árboles que lo miraba.

El pelaje del monstruo era de color gris con parte del pecho blanco hasta el cuello. Tenía dos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca de la mandíbula inferior los ojos eran enormes, negros y vacíos sin ningún brillo en ellos, un par de pequeños cuernos en la parte superior del cráneo y unas orejas igual de pequeñas. Los brazos eran excesivamente largos y delgados con grandes zarpas en ellas de color hueso y afiladas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces invoco la Llave espada preparado para lo que sea, solo que la criatura no se movía y solo se le quedo mirando. Sora comenzó a correr para rodear a la criatura y con un gran salto logro ponerse a la altura de su pecho para golpearlo múltiples veces con su espada. La criatura no se inmuto en lo más mínimo por el ataque y girando lentamente estiro su brazo derecho intentando atrapar a Sora que se rápidamente dio una voltereta para evitar en agarre.

\- Trueno. – Exclamo Sora al alzar la Llave espada hacia el cielo haciendo que múltiples pequeños rayos golpearon la cabeza de la criatura, ahora parecía que realmente se encontraba molesto por los continuos intentos del muchacho por lo que tomo una postura más agresiva en contra de él.

Iris y Desgracia se encontraban en el límite de la entrada del claro mientras que observaban como Sora se enfrentaba al monstruo.

\- Vaya… ¿quién diría que Sora podía luchar contra monstruos? – Dijo Desgracia al mirar el combate un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Ahora si crees que los monstruos existen? – Le dijo Iris al mover los puños al apoyar a Sora.

\- Quizás, pero dime Miedoso, ¿dónde está Ruby?

\- No lo sé, oh cielos. ¿Qué tal si ese monstruo se la comió? – Contesto Miedoso antes de desmayarse. – Las chicas se mostraron más preocupadas de lo usual por la situación y si era cierto no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer por ahora más que observar.

¿Sora? Espera, no lo lastimes por favor.

El muchacho alzo la mirada confundido y vio a Ruby en la copa de los arboles sentada en una de las ramas de este.

\- ¿Ruby? ¡Estás bien, no puedo creerlo! – Contesto Sora bastante sorprendido al ver que Ruby se encontraba ilesa. – ¿Cómo llegaste hay arriba y a que te refieres con que no debo lastimarlo? No entiendo.

\- Espera un poco, ya bajo. Por favor señor ¿me puede bajar? – Dijo Ruby al hablarle a la criatura.

Lentamente el monstruo fue hasta donde se encontraba Ruby ignorando de nuevo al muchacho y de forma gentil alzo el brazo recibiendo a Ruby hasta dejarla en el suelo. – Sora… ¿acaso estabas luchando con él? – Pregunto la chica al acercarse a Sora con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno… sí. Es que Miedoso nos dijo que el monstruo te había atrapada y vinimos a rescatarte. Pero no creí que fuera inofensivo.

\- Lo es. Al principio me asusto un poco pero resulta que solo me ayudo a alcanzar las frutas del árbol, mira, tengo suficientes frutos rojos para la fiesta. – Dijo Ruby al mostrarle la canasta que rebosaba de los rojizos frutos. – Supongo que tomaste conclusiones antes de tiempo al verlo, ¿acaso él TE ataco Sora?

\- No… fui yo el que lo ataco primero… lo siento mucho, creo que me deje llevar demasiado. Es que pensamos que algo malo te había ocurrido. – Dijo Sora al mirar al monstruo y a Ruby un poco avergonzado.

\- Bien, me alegra que este malentendido se haya resuelto. Por cierto, ¿encontraron las bayas cierto? – Pregunto Ruby con una sonrisa.

\- Oh si, Desgracia las tiene, están por allá vamos. Pero ¿Qué hacemos con el monstruo? – Pregunto Sora al ver de nuevo a la criatura.

\- Nada, él fue muy amable al ayudarme, supongo que es un nativo del bosque de Gloomsville, y parece que les gustan los frutos rojos, tan solo míralo. – Ambos jóvenes vieron al ser del bosque alcanzando las frutas con sus garras tomando varios de ellas para después comérselas tranquilamente.

\- Me pregunto si habrán más como el por el lugar. – Dijo Ruby al verlo al alejarse del claro junto a Sora.

\- Ruby, estas a salvo. – Dijo iris al ir corriendo para abrazar a su amiga con fuerzas. – Creímos que te habían comido, es un alivio que Sora sabe cómo combatir monstruos.

\- Iris, estoy bien, de hecho todo fue un gran malentendido. – Contesto Ruby.

\- ¿En serio? Guau. Supongo que deberíamos irnos. – Dijo Iris al soltarla.

\- Mira Ruby, encontramos las bayas. – Dijo Desgracia al mostrarle las frutos, solo que no tenía ninguno con excepción de uno solo en su mano derecha. Todo el mundo vio como un camino se había formado un rastro de bayas detrás de Desgracia. – Ups. Espero que Chico Calavera y los otros hayan tenido mejor suerte. – Dijo al llevarse a la boca la última baya con el ceño fruncido por dejar caer el resto. Solo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al probarla. – Es tan… ¡dulce!

En poco tiempo se encontraron de nuevo con Chico Calavera y el resto del grupo alcanzo al grupo de Ruby en poco tiempo guiados por Poe. – ¡Vamos mis jóvenes amigos! ¡Ruby cuenta con nosotros para salvarlas de las garras de esa terrible criatura! – Dijo Poe al encontrarse con los jóvenes en la entrada al claro.

\- Poe, tranquilo. Todo está bien. – Contesto Ruby al ver al grupo que venía a toda prisa.

\- Ruby… ¡estás bien! No sé qué hubiéramos hecho si algo te ocurría.

Sora vio como Chico Calavera corría hasta abrazar a Ruby firmemente con fuerza, pero al instante la soltó con la cara colorada al igual que ella. – Bueno Ruby… tú sabes a qué me refiero, nadie en la mansión podría vivir sin ti. ¿Verdad chicos?

Fran y Len se veían confundido por lo que dijo hasta que de nuevo Chico Calavera les dijo la misma pregunta tosiendo un poco para que despabilaran. – Oh si, ¿cierto Len? – Pregunto Frank al mirar a su hermano.

\- Cierto Frank, y cuando Chico Calavera se refiere a que no podríamos vivir sin ti es que el en especial no podría hacerlo. – A eso último Frank y Chico Calavera se tocaron la cara con la mano. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – pregunto Len al mirar a ambos.

\- Descuiden chicos, nunca estuve en peligro. Solo parece ser que no todos los monstruos son tan malos como dicen, creo que es algo que todos deberíamos aprender en nuestras vidas. – con esa palabras Ruby se puso a la cabeza del grupo mirando hacia el claro con una sonrisa. – Muy bien todos, por lo que veo Frank y Len recolectaron las bayas y yo tengo la fruta, y el grupo de Sora solo consigue una, pero no importa. Sé que las habían recolectaron pero vinieron en mi ayuda.

\- Creo que esto concluye con la cacería de los ingredientes, no puedo esperar a probar que tipo de manjares nos preparadas Ruby. – Dijo Poe al limpiarse el monóculo al apoyarse en el hombro de Iris.

\- Ni nosotros. – Dijeron juntos los hermanos de forma alegre.

El grupo empezó si camino por el laberintico bosque hasta que al anochecer lograron encontrar la salida, todos se encontraba exhaustos tras la larga jornada incluso Sora pensaba descansar esta noche en la casa de Merlín, si es que se los permitía.

\- Ruby, ahora debo irme y lamento sí es que estás molesta conmigo, pero creía que te encontrabas en peligro. – Dijo Sora al acompañar al grupo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

\- No tienes que disculparte Sora. Soy yo la que debería disculparse contigo. – Dijo la niña al dar media vuelta hasta estar cara a cara con él.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, me tomo un tiempo entenderlo, Iris y Boo Boo me hablaron sobre esa espada que llevas contigo y entendí que debes haber luchado para hacer que Gloomsville vuelva a hacer lo que era, y no solo Gloomsville, todo nuestro mundo si es que no me equivoco. ¿Oh si? – Contesto Ruby al llevar ambas manos al pecho como si su corazón le dijera que no debe dudar de sus propias palabras.

\- Ruby… es verdad, hay algo muy malo sucediendo allá afuera y yo junto a mis amigos estamos intentando resolverlo, confía en mí. – Dijo Sora al poner su mano sobre el hombro de Ruby sonriendo para demostrarle que no debía preocuparse por nada.

\- Sora… te creo, nos has ayudado desde el comienzo y eres un buen amigo, y espero que vuelvas pronto. Estos dulces no se comerán solos, también quiero que me cuentes todo lo que está pasando, ¿lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¡Oh sí! Casi se me olvidaba, encontré algo en el bosque y quiero que tú lo tengas. – Ruby metió su mano dentro de la canasta hasta que saco una pequeña roca verde brillante.

\- ¡Es una gema de invocación! – Exclamo Sora alegremente con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Gema de invocación? ¿Qué una gema de invocación Sora? – Pregunto Ruby un al mirar la gema un poco confundida.

\- Es una gema que contiene a un ser vivo con un corazón muy fuerte. – Contesto el joven al tomarla y guardarla en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Y hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudarlo?

\- Si, así que no te preocupes Ruby, todo está bajo control

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a sonreír y Sora se alejó de la mansión hasta volver al interior de las páginas y a la casa de Merlín nuevamente con sus amigos.

\- ¡Sora! ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Donald al ir hacia el muchacho.

\- Nada, solo tarde más de lo que esperaba Donald. – Contesto apresuradamente.

\- Que alivio, Donald y yo estábamos preocupados, han pasado varias horas desde que entraste pero Merlín nos dijo que no corrías riesgos allí. – Dijo Goofy.

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien, solo que me gustaría descansar un poco antes de partir ¿Qué me dicen?

Los tres héroes se quedaron esa misma noche donde el Merlín, y con un poco de su magia convirtió el piso superior en un dormitorio de con tres camas para ellos. Pero antes de eso Sora le entrego la gema al hada madrina para convertirla en una gema de invocación. A la mañana siguiente se encontraban descansados y con las fuerzas recobradas para lanzarse de nuevo a la aventura con el siguiente mundo.

* * *

Finalmente tras explorar una gran cantidad de mundos Sora encontró las últimas páginas del libro que se encontraban en un librero en Halloween Town, eso sí, primero estaba el problema que tenían que resolver junto a Jack sobre su experimento para darles un corazón a los Sincorazones. Una vez de más de vuelta en Traverse Town se dirigieron hacia donde Merlín, aunque Sora se encontraba un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sora? – Pregunto Goofy al ver a su amigo.

\- Es solo que estaba pensado en una cosa, si es que una vez esté completo aparecerá una cerradura similar a la de los otros mundos. – Dijo Sora al cruzar los brazos.

\- Tal vez, recuerda lo que dijo León. Todos los mundos tienen una cerradura y los Sincorazones las buscan para hundirlos en la oscuridad. – Respondió Goofy al apoyar su cara sobre su mano.

\- Es verdad Sora, no importa el mundo por grande o pequeño que sea tendrá una. Y Merlín nos dijo que el libro era muy especial por lo que debe tener una sin duda alguna. – Dijo Donald.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Sora al bajar las manos.

\- ¡Absolutamente! – Contesto Donald.

Una vez dentro de la casa Merlín unió las páginas de nuevo al libro dejando a Sora para ver que nueva sorpresa había dentro de sus páginas. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión le pareció un poco raro que nadie se encontrara en ella. Reviso las habitaciones el sótano y los alrededores de la mansión pero nada, no había rastro de nadie. – ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Sora se sentía un poco confundido por la situación, sabía que no podían haberse ido lejos pero le parecía extraño que ahora no estuvieran. – Quizás se encuentren por la colina. – Pensó en voz alta al ver hacia los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Al llegar ahí se encontró con un poste con serpentinas y se colores levantadas por mariposas negras y azules junto a una gran mesa con artículos de fiesta en ella.

\- Buen día Sora, y bienvenido a la celebración de "Gloomsville volvió a la normalidad"

Sora se sorprendió al escuchar una multitud de voces detrás de él, todos los habitantes de la mansión se encontraban allí hasta el señor Mambo.

\- Siempre llegas en el mejor momento Sora, no sé cómo lo haces pero me alegra que así sea. – Dijo Ruby al cargar un gran pastel de tres pisos con forma de corazón de color rojo con cobertura verde en él.

\- Realmente me tomaron por sorpresa chicos, ¿acaso es ese el pastel de la receta? – Pregunto Sora al mirar el pastel de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Así es, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de todos, también Chico calavera me ayudó mucho en la cocina, la receta era más complicada de lo que parecía pero creo haber hecho un buen trabajo. – Contesto la niña al dejarlo sobre la mesa con cuidado.

\- Tranquila Ruby, Len y yo seremos los jueces.

\- ¡Sí! Queremos ser los primeros en probarlo. Si eso te parece bien. – Dijeron ambos hermanos con un pañuelo en el cuello y con cubiertos en las manos.

\- Tendrán que ser pacientes chicos, todavía debo buscar la segunda delicia. – Contesto Ruby al dirigirse a la mansión. – Hay muchas otras cosas que pueden comer, pero tendrán que esperar por lo demás unos cuantos minutos.

Sora tomo esta oportunidad de relajo para hablar con los otros puesto que no ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades como para conocerlos mejor.

\- Entonces ¿están buscando a tu familia? – Pregunto Sora al sentarse junto a Chico calavera que vestía un traje de mesero.

\- Así es, todos mis intentos por averiguar de dónde vengo no han tenido existo, pero oye, lo último que hay que perder es la esperanza ¿cierto?

\- Si, espero que encuentres a tu familia Chico Calavera.

\- Gracias, ¿más jugo de manzana? – Dijo Chico Calavera al levantarse rápidamente para servirle a Sora junto al resto.

\- No gracias, estoy bien por ahora. – Contesto al mover la cabeza.

\- Dime Sora, ¿cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes? ¿Es grande? ¿Pequeño? ¿Hay más gente como tú que use una espada como la que llevas? – Pregunto Iris que tenía a Miedoso sentado junto a ella.

\- Realmente no sé si hay más gente que pueda usar la llave espada. Solo sé que me eligió a mí, y las islas donde vivo no son demasiado grandes, por lo que es un lugar pequeño. Gloomsville por lejos tiene más habitantes en mi opinión.

\- Vaya Sora, parece que corres demasiados peligros. No creo que yo pueda soportar ese tipo de responsabilidad. – Dijo Miedoso al tomar un poco de leche para calmarse por la historia que le conto.

\- No estoy segura de eso, mi gran, gran, gran tátara tío fue una vez uno de los cuatro mosqueteros, pero luego tuvo un duelo y se volvieron solo tres. No es algo de lo que a mi familia le guste hablar. – Contesto Desgracia al cerrar los ojos al tomar té.

\- Si… gracias por la información Desgracia pero no creo que Sora deba preocuparse mucho por eso. Después de todo tu y yo vimos lo bien que se luchaba con ese monstruo, a pesar de que no era uno malo. – Dijo Iris al rascarse la cabeza.

\- Ya volví, aquí está el último de los postres ¿Qué opinan?

Ruby había vuelto cargando una gran bandeja con varios pequeños pasteles que contenían una crema de color blanca translucida que a primera vista se veían un tanto extraños. Solo que al probarlos la sensación fue única y diferente. Era dulce pero ligeramente ácido y dejaba una sensación de frescura en la boca como las mentas. El pastel no fue diferente. Los trozos de fruta seguían frescos y la textura de la masa era esponjosa y el sabor que le había dado la fruta era similar a la de las manzanas mezclado con las piñas, algo raro pero exquisito.

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de la pequeña celebración y Sora se había retirado un poco del grupo para sentarse en un tronco caído cerca de un árbol para admirar el pequeño pueblo mientras que la luna lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- Sora ¿sucede algo? – Pregunto Ruby al sentarse a su lado.

\- No pasa nada Ruby, solo me preguntaba si podré volver a pasar un momento como este con mis amigos una vez que los encuentre. – Dijo al seguir mirando el cielo.

\- Descuida, estoy segura de que los volverás a ver, solo debes mirar el lado bueno. – Dijo Ruby al alzar la mano al aire.

\- ¿Mirar el lado bueno?

\- Si, solo piénsalo un minuto Sora, de no ser porque buscabas a tus amigos todo este tiempo no nos hubiéramos conocido ¿cierto? – Respondió al míralo a la cara inclinado un poco la cabeza.

\- Oh sí, creo que tienes razón. He conocido a muchos amigos en mi viaje y sin importar la distancia sé que encontrare a Riku y a Kairi, estoy seguro. – Respondió al sonriendo apoyando sus manos en el tronco.

\- Ese es el espíritu, por cierto. – Dijo Ruby al sacar un pequeño paquete negro. – Esto es un regalo de mi parte, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y Gloomsville.

\- Oh, gracias Ruby. – Dijo Sora al recibir el paquete con una mirada curiosa por el regalo.

\- Vamos, ábrelo.

Al desenvolverlo se encontró con la misma caja negra que Ruby tenía en sus manos cuando la sorprendió en su habitación. Al abrir la tapa vio una gema de oricalco extremadamente rara en ella. – ¿Cómo es que tienes una de estas gemas Ruby?

\- Es una larga historia que no le he contado a nadie, una noche similar a esta hubo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y todos la mirábamos desde la mansión. Cuando fui a la cocina por refrescos para todos vi por la ventana de la cocina que una de las estrellas se estrelló en nuestro patio, al salir me encontré con esta gema y la he guardado en secreto, es como un amuleto de la suerte por así decirlo.

\- Ya veo, de hecho esto es usado para fabricar objetos como anillos y otras cosas parecidas.

\- Oh, ¿es para artículos de orfebrería? Quién lo diría, ahora tienes una gema para crear algo para ti Sora.

\- Pero no te molesta el dármelo, dijiste que era un amuleto de la suerte.

\- Si, pero a los días siguientes que conseguí la gema fue cuando todo el mundo despareció, por lo que he pensado mucho si realmente no era realmente algo que trajera mala suerte.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea de mala suerte, después de todo hay que mirar el lado bueno ¿no?

Ruby comenzó a reír por el comentario de Sora y Chico Calavera vio hablaban animosamente y decidió unírseles a la conversación. – Hey ¿de qué hablan?

\- De nada importante, solo de que Sora tenía dudas de si encontraría a sus amigos de nuevo. – Dijo Ruby al levantar la mirada para contemplar a la luna.

\- Bueno Sora, no tienes de que preocuparte. Siempre puedes volver aquí cuando quieras si es que necesitas ayuda, ¿cierto Ruby?

\- Cierto Chico Calavera.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el cielo un rato en silencio y el resto de la pandilla se les unió rápidamente. – Díganme, ¿Qué estamos viendo? – Pregunto Poe al sentarse al lado de Chico Calavera.

\- Nada Poe. Solo estamos aquí admirando el cielo, solo eso. – Respondió Ruby.

\- ¡Hey miren! – Señalo Iris con el dedo al cielo. – ¡Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces!

\- Guau, es muy bonito. Y no lo digo muy seguido. – Dijo Desgracia.

\- Oh cielos, ¿Qué pasa si las estrellas fugaces se estrellan con la mansión? ¡¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?! – Pregunto Miedoso temblando al ocultarse detrás de Ruby.

\- No te preocupes Miedoso. Si alguna estrella se dirige hacia aquí la rechazare con la llave espada. – Dijo Sora al invocar la espada en un destello al apuntar al cielo.

\- ¿Es en serio Sora? Uf. Eso me tranquiliza, muchas gracias. – Respondió Miedoso al secar el sudor de su frente.

\- Me gustaría que todas las noches fueran como esta. En las que siempre estemos todos juntos – Dijo Ruby.

Sora sonrió ante esas palabras y se levantó de un salto para empezar a alejarse del grupo.

\- Sora ¿adónde vas? – Pregunto iris al verlo alejarse.

\- Debo encontrar a mis amigos. Me están esperando. – Respondió al detenerse cerca de la reja de los límites de la mansión.

\- Espero que encuentre a sus amigos. – Dijo Miedoso que comenzó a dirigirse a un montículo junto a sus amigos que comenzaron a despedirse del joven.

Alzando el puño lleno de determinación se fue de la mansión al desvanecerse en una estela de polvo brillante al dejar este mundo dentro del libro.

\- Sora, no olvides que puedes volver a visitarnos cuando quieras. Siempre estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas. – Dijo Ruby antes de que Sora desapareciera.

La lluvia de estrellas se intensifico un poco hasta que un gran cometa cruzo el cielo de Gloomsville maravillando a todos sus habitantes.

De vuelta en el estudio de Merlín Goofy y Donald recibieron a nuestro héroe feliz y con preguntas.

\- Dime, ¿acaso todo el mundo está en orden?

\- Eso creo. – Respondió Sora al cruzar los brazos.

\- Hey miren. – Dijo Donald al señalar el libro.

El libro comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca hasta que la portada del libro cambio a una que tenía el dibujo de un corazón rojo con una cara sonriente y huesos cruzados como las banderas de piratas con el título de "Gloomsville" escrito con letras rojas.

De la mano de Sora apareció la llave espada sin aviso alguno sorprendiendo a los presentes pero Sora sabía que significaba. Al levanta la espada con ambas manos al aire unas pequeñas estrellas comenzaron a concentrándose en la punta de esta hasta que un delgado rayo de luz fue disparado al seguro del libro sellando la cerradura a su mundo protegiéndolo de la oscuridad y el peligro de los Sincorazones.

\- Esto debería bastar, ahora vamos. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Riku y a Kairi en el próximo mundo al que vamos.

Sin más los tres dejaron el estudio de Merlín con el libro protegido en la mesa hasta que el viejo mago lo tomo entre sus manos y dijo. – Mmm. Sin duda alguna Sora ha progresado y esta es la prueba de ello.

Con esto volvió a dejar el libro de Gloomsville en la mesa, pero esta no sería la última vez que Sora vería aquel mundo de nuevo. Pues esta historia aún no termina.

* * *

 **Gracias por pasar por aquí y el próximo episodio... bueno. Lo subire cuando realmente lo tenga listo, ese fue mi error al principio, me di una fecha limite cuando lo que realmente debí asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien antes de publicarlo. Espero que tengan un buen dia y suerte con sus historias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el final definitivo de esta historia, el otro se fue por un camino que no quiero recordar. Este capitulo va igual que el anterior, solo unas cuantas correcciones y un cambio cerca del final de la historia**

 **Sin mas aquí esta el ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

 **Llave a la Felicidad**

Tras resolver las diferencias entre Bella y Bestia nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje, solo que la nave Gummi los llevo por cuenta propia de regreso a Hollow Bastión. En las calles de la ciudad Sora, Donald y Goofy se preguntaban porque motivo fueron llamados de regreso, cruzando la calle vieron la casa de Merlín. Antes de poder siquiera acercarse a la casa vieron como un grupo de Sincorazones salían de ahí hasta desvanecerse en el aire, apresurados entraron y se encontraron con Merlín tirado en el suelo a lo que los tres amigos fueron a ver qué había ocurrido exactamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Merlín? – Pregunto Donald.

\- Si, me encuentro bien. – Contesto el mago al levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Fuiste tú el que nos invocó Merlín? – Pregunto Goofy.

\- Si, verán. Los mande a llamar por que encontré esto en el distrito Zero. – Alzando su palma un poco el mago hizo aparecer un pequeño libro en una pequeña explosión de humo que Sora reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¡El libro de cuentos de Ruby! – Dijo alegremente con las manos en alto.

\- Sí, tengo entendido Sora que eres un muy buen amigo de Ruby y todos sus habitantes. Por eso los llame, solo que use tanta energía que los Sincorazones aprovecharon para atacarme, claro que me deshice de ellos con unos poderosos hechizos, pero temía que el libro se dañara y…

Mientras que Merlín les daba su explicación Sora tomo el libro para ver la portada del libro, seguía igual como la última vez que lo vio, y todavía no había olvidado la promesa que les hizo a todos de volver a visitarlos.

\- Vaya, debo decirle esto también a León y los otros, vuelvo en un suspiro. – Dijo Merlín al desaparecer en otra explosión de humo.

\- ¿Quieres ver cómo están todos? – Pregunto Donald al sostener el libro con ambas manos.

\- Por supuesto que quiero. – Dijo Sora entusiasmando.

\- ¿Pero no deberíamos esperar a Merlín? – Pregunto Goofy un poco preocupado.

Donald procedió a abrir el libro y Sora estaba listo para entrar en sus páginas de nuevo.

\- ¡Pero Sora! – Dijo Goofy al intentar detener a su amigo.

\- Cúbranme, ¿bien? – Dijo Sora al pasar de la advertencia de su amigo.

Con un destello de luz que salió del libro Sora se vio engullido por esta hasta encontrarse entre sus páginas. El paisaje del libro se encontraba lleno de ubicaciones de los alrededores de Gloomsville y de la mansión.

\- ¿Me pregunto si Ruby estará en casa? – Se preguntó Sora al ver la página de la mansión. Sin más se dirigió a la mansión. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la vieja mansión seguía como siempre, el cielo nublado con la sensación de que podría estallar una tormenta en cualquier instante, pero aun así una sensación de serenidad invadía el aire.

Antes de entrar a la mansión decidió rodearla para ver si había alguien por los alrededores, y no le tomo mucho el encontrase con una cara conocida. Ruby se encontraba en el patio trasero con una gran mesa con un mantel azul, encima de él había una gran cantidad de adornos de fiesta y decoraciones alrededor de los árboles. Sea lo que fuese que preparaba de seguro era algo grande.

Sora se acercó un poco más hasta que la niña pelirroja se percató de su presencia y se dio media vuelta. Ruby solo cerró los ojos por un momento con una sonrisa y le dijo. – Hola Sora, ha pasado un tiempo.

\- Hola Ruby ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y qué es todo esto? – Pregunto al ver de nuevo los artículos de fiesta.

\- Me encuentro bien, gracias y descuida. Solo estoy preparando una pequeña celebración para una ocasión especial. – Respondió Ruby al tomar unas guirnaldas para decorar el patio. – Sin duda te vez un poco más alto desde la última vez que te vi, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Estuve… durmiendo. Es una historia que todavía no sé cómo ocurrió. – Contesto el joven al mirar como Ruby seguía decorando el jardín.

\- ¿Durmiendo? Debió ocurrirte algo raro como para que estuvieras durmiendo tanto tiempo. Me recuerda a una historia, pero tendría que preguntarle a Miedoso. Él debe tener el libro. – Dijo Ruby al alzar un poco la cabeza al cielo al pensar en lo que dijo su amigo. – Cambiando de tema, es un lindo traje el que llevas. Te queda bien y te hace ver como si fueras una especie de héroe del los que tanto les gustan a Frank y a Len.

\- Gracias Ruby, dime, ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- Claro, necesito que me pases unas lámparas mientras las coloco en los árboles. – Contesto Ruby al subirse a una pequeña escalera.

\- Sabes Sora, durante los últimos días todos en la mansión comenzaron a recordarte, fue raro porque yo si lo hacía, no muy bien, pero el recuerdo estaba hay. Era como si mi corazón me ayudara a no olvidarte por completo. – Dijo Ruby al tocar su pecho con una mano.

\- Si… me fui por un tiempo, pero volví. – Contesto Sora al entregarle otra de las luces decorativas.

\- Bien, todavía faltan algunos detalles en el jardín, pero ahora debo ocuparme del pastel. – Contesto la niña a bajar por las escaleras mientras que Sora se dirigía a la mesa para dejar las luces que ya no necesitaba.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso también Ruby? ¿Ruby?

Al dar media vuelta vio como Ruby se había quedado completamente paralizada como una estatua cerca de él. Confundido y por lo que le ocurría decido tocarla para ver que le sucedía, solo que al tocarle el hombro pudo sentir como una fuerza invisible lo golpeo mandándolo lejos de la mansión. Tras recobrar el sentido se encontró de nuevo en la casa de Merlín con el libro encima de una mesa, el libro se cerró por cuenta propia y no había rastro alguno de Donald o Goofy en ninguna parte ¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia?

\- ¡Sora, date prisa!

\- ¿Donald? – Pregunto Sora al ver por la puerta de la casa que se encontraba abierta.

Saliendo de la casa vio como sus amigos estaba enfrentándose a un grupo de Sincorazones. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto a la acción con sus amigos.

\- ¿Trajiste el libro Sora? – Pregunto Goofy al sin bajar la guardia ante los enemigos.

Antes de responder a la pregunta Sora sintió un ruido detrás de él y vio como un grupo de soldados Sincorazones salían de la casa con el libro en su poder.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamo Sora al ir tras el grupo.

\- ¡Devuélvanlo! – Bramo Donald al seguirlo junto a Goofy.

Los tres héroes no tuvieron ningún problema en acabar con los Sincorazones. El libro se encontraba en el suelo, Sora lo levanto un poco preocupado y vio como la portada estaba rasgada y maltratada. – ¿Creen que este bien?

\- Vaya, tal vez será mejor que vuelvas para asegurarte que todos estén bien. – Contesto Goofy.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de Merlín? – Pregunto Donald.

\- Bueno, creo que podemos explicárselo… - Contesto de nuevo Goofy.

\- ¡Genial! – Dijo Sora al entregarle el libro a Donald.

De nuevo en las páginas se dio cuenta que el interior del libro se veía vacío, como la primera vez que visito el mundo hace ya un año. Lo único que quedaba era la mansión, por lo que corrió para ver si su amiga estaba bien.

\- ¿Ruby? – Pregunto el joven al mirar por todas partes.

\- ¿Sí?

Ruby le respondió y todavía estaba decorando el jardín, por lo que Sora se sintió aliviado al verla sin daño.

\- Hey Ruby, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto al acercarse más a ella.

\- Si, me encuentro bien. ¿Por qué no estarlo? – Contesto la niña al seguir decorando sin pausa.

\- Veraz… no, no importa Ruby. Oh cierto, no me has dicho todavía ¿Para quién es la fiesta? Y como se encuentran Miedoso, Chico Calavera y el resto.

\- ¿La fiesta? Sí... ¿Por qué estoy preparando esto? Estaba en la sala y ahora estoy aquí, pero no puedo recordar por qué ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto Ruby al mirar a Sora de forma extraña, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? No me recuerdas.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero recordaría haber visto a alguien como tu antes. – Dijo Ruby al tocar su cabeza con la mano como al intentar hacer memoria. – Tampoco me suena el nombre de Chico Calavera o el de Miedoso, ¿acaso los conozco? Ouch… me duele la cabeza.

Sora se quedó pensando hay mismo que algo tuvo que haber pasado, lo mejor que pudo pensar era que Merlín debía sabe que ocurría. Saliendo del libro se encontró con sus amigos y el viejo mago se veía un poco molesto.

\- ¿No podían esperar a un viejo mago cierto?

\- Lo siento por eso... – Respondió Sora al reunirse con ellos.

\- Y bien ¿Cómo están todos? – Pregunto Merlín.

\- Bueno… Ruby parece haber olvidado todo de mí. Y no solo yo, también de todos sus amigos.

\- Temía que fuera eso... – Dijo Merlín al ir hasta donde estaba el libro para ver sus hojas. – Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con esas páginas que se robaron los Sincorazones. Tendrán que coleccionar las páginas para reparar el libro y solucionar este problema. – El libro se cerró de nuevo por si solo mientras que Merlín continuaba con su discurso.

\- Este libro es uno de los elementos más queridos de los mundos, sería malo decirle a León lo que paso aquí, pero quizás deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotros.

\- ¡Lo haremos! – Contestaron los tres amigos al unísono.

\- Bien, bien… pero antes de que se vayan tengo un presente para Sora. – Dijo Merlín al entregarle a Sora un pendiente en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Solo debes usar la fuerza de tu corazón para invocar ayuda, sé que te será de ayuda en tu viaje.

\- ¿Te refieres como cuando llamábamos la ayuda de Simba y Mushu no? – Pregunto Goofy.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Sora. – Estamos preocupados por Ruby, así que volveremos una vez que encontremos las páginas que faltan.

Después de eso los tres amigos se marcharon para ir hacia el coliseo dejando solo a Merlín cuidando del libro.

* * *

Un tiempo después de regreso en el libro Sora fue a ver cómo se encontraban los habitantes de Gloomsville. Solo que ahora se encontraba a los pies de la casa de Poe, y solo algunos de sus amigos estaban hay.

Boo Boo había salido volando de la mansión hasta que se encontró con Ruby que estaba cuidando las flores de su pequeño jardín. – ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Ruby? En la radio dijeron que se acercaba una tormenta oh algo parecido, no lo entendí muy bien. – Dijo el fantasma al volar por encima de Ruby.

\- Que raro… ¿y quién eres tú? – Pregunto Ruby al mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y confundida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ruby? Soy yo, Boo Boo. Ya sabes… el fantasma, les juego bromas a todos. En especial a Miedoso. – Boo Boo se quedó flotando en frente de Ruby al apuntarse el pecho con sus manos, aunque Ruby no parecía reconocer en lo más mínimo al bromista.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no te reconozco…

Lentamente la corriente del viento se volvía mucho mayor, Sora acababa de ver a Ruby y a Boo Boo hablando en el jardín hasta que sintió un golpe en su nuca que lo hizo espabilar. - ¡Ouch!

Al levantar la mirada vio como una cubeta oxidada pasó por encima hasta estrellarse con el tronco del árbol. El viento comenzó a aullar con fuerza, casi como si alguien gritara dentro de él. Solo que si había alguien gritando junto al viento.

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Sora busco por todas partes hasta que vio como Miedoso era arrastrado por la fuerte brisa hasta quedar atorado en una de las ramas de la casa de Poe.

\- ¡Miedoso!

\- ¡Sora! ¡Por favor ayúdame!

\- Aguarda pequeño. Ya voy. – A toda prisa Sora fue corriendo hasta donde su amigo. Al llegar al árbol decido treparlo y con cuidado tomo al pequeño murciélago para luego soltarse y caer a tierra.

\- Hay tienes Miedoso.

\- Muchas gracias Sora. – Dijo Miedoso al recuperar el aliento después de ese susto. – Hey mira, hay viene Ruby.

\- Ruby, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Sora.

\- Si, ¿Por qué no estarlo? También es un placer conocerlos. – Dijo Ruby al mirar a los dos.

\- ¿Es un placer conocerlos? Pero Ruby… soy Miedoso, ¿es que no me recuerdas?

\- ¿Y a mí? ¡Somos amigos! – Pregunto Sora preocupado por la condición de su amiga.

\- ¿Lo somos? Perdónenme, pero no recuerdo nada, no los reconozco en lo más mínimo chicos. Tal vez me confundieron con otra persona. – Contesto Ruby al cruzar los brazos mientras que intentaba recordar al chico y al murciélago.

\- Ruby… eso es tan… deprimente. – Dijo Miedoso al bajar la vista triste, pero al alejarse un poco caminado se sintió otro fuerte viento que lo mando lejos de nuevo. – ¡¿Por qué yo?!

\- Descuida Miedoso, voy por ti.

\- ¿Pero cómo vas a ayudar a ese pequeño? está demasiado alto como para que lo alcances. – Contesto Ruby.

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudar con ese dilema Ruby.

Poe bajo volando desde su casa atraído por todo el escándalo que habían causado los jóvenes. – Es un gusto verte de nuevo Sora y buen día para ti Ruby.

\- Oye niño ¿conozco a este señor? – Pregunto Ruby al mirar a Sora aun confundida por todo lo que pasaba.

\- Bueno, ¿acaso me perdí de algo Sora? – Pregunto Poe.

\- Te lo diré luego Poe, ahora debemos salvar a Miedoso. – Respondió Sora.

\- Cierto. Sé cómo podemos alcanzarlo, en la mansión tenemos una silla que Ruby usas de vez en cuando, es lo suficientemente grande como para llevarte a ti Sora.

\- Muy bien. Ruby, tu quédate aquí mientras que Poe y yo vamos por la silla. – Dijo Sora mientras que el cuervo se posaba en su hombro.

\- Claro, me quedare aquí. Suerte a los dos.

Sora y Poe dejaron a Ruby en el jardín a medida que el viento ganaba fuerza a cada momento. Ruby se sentía fuera de lugar ahora, estas personas que estaban con ella la saludaban formalmente como si la conocieran desde siempre. Solo que ella no reconocía a ninguno de ellos.

Sora con el aparato en su poder se dirigió hasta el techo, y Poe había empezado a estirar sus alas para prepararse pues hacia mucho que no cargaba a alguien. – Bien, espero que estés listo porque sentirá un poco de turbulencia durante el viaje Sora.

\- Estoy listo Poe, vamos. Miedoso nos necesita. – Contesto el joven al sentarse en la silla al ser levantada por Poe.

En poco tiempo comenzaron a cruzar el cielo de Gloomsville buscando a Miedoso, la situación era más complicada de lo que parecía puesto que el fuerte viento impedía que el pequeño murciélago lograra controlar su trayectoria. Sora y Poe volaban hasta que lo vieron aferrándose a un canasto en mitad del aire que se estrelló en contra de la parte superior de la mansión.

\- Parece que Miedoso se encuentra en un dilema.

\- Vamos Poe, solo un poco más y lo alcanzaremos.

A duras penas Poe podía cargar a Sora y en poco tiempo lo dejaría caer, solo tenían una oportunidad para atraparlo.

\- Por favor…. Quien sea, ayúdeme.

\- Solo un poco más… - Dijo Sora al alzar su brazo para tomar la canasta junto al pequeño que temblaba al bajar la cabeza para no mirar el suelo. – ¡Lo tengo! Espera Nooo. – Exclamo Sora al tomar el canasto en sus manos solo que Miedoso se resbalo y comenzó a caer hasta quedar enganchado en la rama de un árbol.

\- Lo siento, pero ya llegue a mi límite… ¡Aaahh! – Grito Poe al soltar la silla junto a Sora mientras que ambos se estrellaron en contra del suelo.

\- Auh, ahora sé cómo se siente Desgracia. – Dijo Sora al levantarse del suelo adolorido por el golpe. – ¿Poe? Hey ¿Dónde estás Poe? – Pregunto de nuevo al mirar por todas partes.

\- Aquí Sora, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme? – Pregunto el cuervo que se encontraba atascado en el mismo sitio que Miedoso. – Oh, hola Miedoso, no tienes de que preocuparte, la caballería ha llegado.

\- Oh, gracias al cielo que vinieron.

\- Poe, Miedoso ¿están bien? – Grito Sora viendo a la copa del árbol.

\- No, no estamos bien, por favor bájanos. – Respondió Miedoso al sostenerse firmemente de una rama sin mirar hacia abajo.

\- No creo que puedas subir hasta ese árbol, está demasiado alto. – Dijo Ruby que se acercó a Sora mirando el sitio donde habían caído los dos con una expresión de preocupación en la mirada.

\- ¿Alguna idea Ruby?

\- Solo se me ocurre que deberían saltar y nosotros los atrapamos.

\- Muy bien. Hey Poe, salta, yo te atrapare.

\- De acuerdo, pero no olvides que debes atraparme con el mayor cuidado posible.

\- Confía en mi Poe.

De un salto el cuervo cayo hasta los brazos del joven sin problemas, al que iba a ser difícil de disuadir para hacerlo sería a Miedoso.

\- Es tu turno Miedoso. – Dijo Poe al apoyarse el en hombro de Sora.

\- Oh, cielos… no puedo hacerlo.

\- Vamos Miedoso, sabemos que puedes hacerlo, solo debes ser valiente. – Dijo Sora al animar al pequeño con la ayuda de Poe que asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿Creen que soy valiente?... muy bien. Lo intentare… - Cerrando los ojos se dejó caer a los brazos de Sora, solo que fue Ruby la que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. La fuerza de la caída hizo que Ruby cayera de espaldas asustando a Sora y a Poe.

\- Guau, ¿Qué pasa con todo ese escándalo? – Pregunto Boo Boo al venir volando a través de la ventana al ver al grupo bajo del árbol.

\- Oh Miedoso, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste cierto? – Pregunto Ruby al levantar a Miedoso a la altura del rostro para verlo mejor.

\- Ruby… ¿realmente te acuerdas de mí? ¿De verdad? – Dijo Miedoso con la mirada llena de esperanza por lo que había oído.

\- Por supuesto que sí, nunca podría olvidarte. Es la primera vez que no te desmayas por una experiencia como esta, estoy orgullosa de ti Miedoso. – En un segundo Ruby abrazo al murciélago como si no lo hubiera visto en un largo tiempo.

\- Es cierto Sora, me iba a contar lo que ocurre aquí, ¿Por qué Ruby actúa de forma tan rara? – Pregunto Poe al sentarse en el suelo todavía intentado recuperar fuerzas.

\- No estoy seguro, pero parece que perdió la memoria Poe. – Contesto Sora al cruzar los brazos de forma pensativa.

\- Descuida, una vez Chico Calavera pasó por la misma situación y logramos rehabilitarlo con éxito, debo agregar que Ruby fue la de la idea.

\- ¿En serio Poe?

\- Si, ya veraz como le regresa la memoria, ahora veamos si nos reconoce a nosotros también.

En un instante Poe voló de nuevo hasta ponerse en frente de Ruby seguido por Sora y Boo Boo. – Buen día Ruby ¿te acuerdas de este humilde servidor?

\- Claro que te recuerdo Poe.

\- ¿Qué tal de mi Ruby? – Pregunto Boo Boo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. No podría olvidar a ninguno de ustedes, gracias por ayudarlos… ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – Dijo Ruby al mirar a Sora a los ojos todavía con una expresión extraña.

Sora solo se sintió extrañado por el hecho de que Ruby haya podido recordar a los presentes con excepción a él, pero se imaginaba que tendría que hacer mucho más para ayudarla. Debía encontrar el resto de las páginas del libro.

\- Sora, no te preocupes, todos en la mansión nos ocuparemos de devolverle la memoria, eso tenlo por seguro. – Contesto el cuervo al sobrevolar por encima de Sora al ir hacia un tronco caído.

\- Muy bien Poe, volveré luego para ver cómo va todo. Saluda al resto de la pandilla de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

\- Descuida, le diré al resto sobre el problema, con perseverancia y paciencia lograremos superar este obstáculo. – Dijo de forma orgullosa Poe.

Sin más que hacer aquí Sora hizo su camino fuera del libro a la siguiente aventura preguntándose en qué lugar podría encontrar a Riku y al rey.

* * *

Al pasar los días Sora y sus amigos regresaron a Hollow Bastión aun sin pistas del paradero de sus amigos, solo con un puñado de las páginas arrancadas del libro en su poder y un gran número de materiales de fabricación. En la mansión por otra parte, las cosas no marchaban tan bien como esperaba, al llegar a la entrada se encontró con Miedoso y Desgracia que parecían estar hablando sobre algo.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que probemos la receta de mi tátara abuela para la memoria? Estoy segura de que hará que Ruby recuerde todo de inmediato.

\- No es que no confié en la receta de tu tátara abuela, solo que no creo que Ruby termine bien si lo prueba.

\- Ahora le puse un poco de paprika para darle sabor, ¿no te gustaría probarlo?

Con esa palabra el murciélago se fue corriendo hasta ocultarse detrás de Sora. – Hola de nuevo Sora, ¿lindo día no?

\- Hola de nuevo Miedoso, y hola Desgracia ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

\- Oh… hola Sora, Miedoso estaba diciendo que la receta de mi tátara abuela para la memoria no ayudaría a Ruby a recordarnos.

\- ¿Sigue sin recordar nada de ti y los otros?

\- Si, me tiene muy preocupada, Chico Calavera está en su habitación hace días intentando crear una especia de máquina de los recuerdos. – Antes de decir otra palabra se escuchó un fuerte estallido proveniente del cuarto de Chico Calavera que hizo brincare a todos con excepción de Desgracia. – Pero no creo que este logrando ningún progreso en realidad.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Ruby? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

\- Con Chico Calavera. – Contesto Miedoso.

\- Me gustaría ver si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlo, voy a verlo, ¿vienen conmigo?

\- Seguro… si nada funciona podríamos probar con la receta, ¿no te gustaría probarla Sora? – Pregunto Desgracia al seguir a Sora al interior de la mansión.

\- No creo que haga falta Desagracia. – Dijo apresuradamente Sora al mover sus brazos de lado a lado de forma negativa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Chico Calavera se encontraron con una gran máquina que colgaba del techo como un gran candelabro. Ruby se encontraba debajo de ella con una especie de casco que tenía demasiados cables que conectaban con la máquina que emitía un sonido de motor.

\- Todo parece funcionar bien, dime Ruby ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía no me recuerdas? – Pregunto Chico Calavera que sostenía un cable pequeño en su mano mientras ajustaba más el casco.

\- Me encuentro perfectamente, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esta idea…?

\- Chico Calavera, me llamo Chico Calavera Ruby. Eres… eres alguien muy importante para mí. Digo, eres alguien muy importante para todos nosotros. – Se apresuró a decir al mirar al suelo.

\- ¿Realmente soy tan especial para ustedes? Miedoso y Poe me dijeron que ustedes son mis amigos pero… no puedo recordar nada de sobre ti, lo siento mucho. – Contesto Ruby al inclinar la cabeza.

\- Esta bien Ruby, si esto sale bien estaremos riendo y compartiendo entre nosotros como antes, ahora te voy a pedir que muerdas este cable y que no lo sueltes por favor.

\- ¿Para qué es todo esto Chico Calavera?

\- Hola Sora, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Dijo al ver al grupo que observaban por el portal de la entrada. – Poe me conto que Ruby perdió la memoria así que rediseñe este viejo aparato para que estimulara las ondas cerebrales para ayudarla a recordar.

\- Guau, es impresionante. – Dijo el joven al observar la maquina con interés.

\- Cierto, ¿pero no crees que esto es demasiado ostentoso para una sola maquina? Digo… ¿seguro que funcionara? llevas días trabajando en ello. – Pregunto Desgracia al ver la maquina un poco incrédula.

\- Estoy seguro de ello, ten un poco más de fe en mi Desgracia, dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que uno de mis inventos fallo?

\- Si tú lo dices, esta esa vez que construiste una máquina del tiempo que termino por explotar, el padre robot que construiste para la feria de ciencias, también está el…

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Puede que en el pasado haya cometidos errores, pero ahora soy más responsable y he aprendido de mis errores. A todo esto Desgracia, te tengo que pedir un favor, a ti también Sora.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Para empezar Desgracia, necesito que te pares entre esos dos generadores y no te muevas pase lo que pase mientras sostienes estos dos extremos de los cables. – Dijo al entregarle los cables y llevarla hasta los generadores que se encontraban separados por un gran espacio entre ambos.

\- Se ve un poco peligroso, pero bueno. No puede ser peor que aquella vez que me quede dormida en medio de una tormenta.

\- Sora, ¿me podrías prestar tu espada por unos momentos?

\- Claro. – De un golpe la llave espada se materializo y se la entregó al esqueleto que la llevo hasta un panel de control donde se abrió una compuerta en la que la deposito.

\- Bien, esto junto a Desgracia debería bastar para darle la energía necesaria a la máquina.

\- ¿A qué te refirieres con eso? – Pregunto Miedoso.

\- Me refiero a que este aparato necesita mucha energía, Desgracia casi no sufre daños por los rayos y es una excelente conductora de electricidad y tu espada de servirá como conducto porque no me quedan más piezas de mismo tamaño para uno de los interruptores. – Dijo Chico Calavera al colocar la lave espada entre unos tubos que inmediatamente empezaron a enviar energía al resto de la máquina.

\- Oh, casi se me olvidaba, ¿Dónde están todos Chico Calavera? ¿Acaso están perdidos? – Pregunto Sora al observar el monitor de la máquina.

\- No Sora. Frank y Len tuvieron que ir al pueblo para comprar un nuevo amplificador, Poe salió junto a sus hermanos al pueblo vecino e iris se fue con Squig a buscar un remedio para Ruby. No sé si regresaran pronto en realidad. – Contesto al rascarse la cabeza al preparar los últimos detalles.

\- Ahora, es todo o nada, ¿estas lista Ruby? – Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza con el cable es su boca. – ¿y tú Desgracia?

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Sin demora Chico Calavera bajo el interruptor del panel de control haciendo que la maquina comenzara a vibrar y a sacar humo de ella.

\- Esta máquina me parece extrañamente familiar Chico Calavera ¿acaso la habías usado antes? – Pregunto Miedoso al acercarse a un barandal para ver mejor el aparato.

\- Para ser sinceros la había usado antes para preparar palomitas de maíz. – Con esa palabras tanto Sora, Miedoso y Ruby se le quedaron mirando perplejos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Pregunto Desgracia que estaba más lejos.

\- Pero… dijiste que la habías rediseñado para ayudar a Ruby. – Pregunto Sora un poco preocupado.

\- De hecho Sora, la rediseñe solo en parte. Solo cruce unos cuantos cables y logre que se convirtiera en un desmemorizador gigante.

\- "Las palomitas siempre se quemaban" – Susurro Miedoso al oído de Sora que ahora sentía una vuelco en el estómago por lo que podría suceder.

La energía que se condenso dentro de la misma maquina en la que la llave espada se encontraba se disparó hacia uno de los generadores que cargo la energía recibida hasta Desgracia que brillo unos momentos antes de que el otro extremo absorbiera esa misma energía redirigiéndola a la máquina que la concentro hacia el caso y al cable que Ruby tenía en la boca. En una milésima de segundo Ruby brillo hasta que la silla cayó de espaldas haciendo que ella se fuera volando hasta el muro aun con el casco puesto y el cable todavía en su boca.

Todo el mundo en la sala fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba totalmente preocupados, pero para el alivio de todos se encontraba bien, solo un poco chamuscada y con el pelo erizado por la descarga.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ruby? – Pregunto Desgracia al ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien, deberían dejar de preocuparse tanto por mí. Me hacen sentir un poco incomoda. – Dijo un poco molesta por las insistencias de todos.

\- Ruby, acaso… ¿no recuerdas nada todavía? – Pregunto Chico Calavera con la cara larga por el fracaso de su experimento. – ¿Qué fue lo que fallo? ¿Acaso calcule mal las cosas? Soy un tonto, en lugar de usar uno de mis antiguos inventos debí usar todos mis esfuerzos en construir una máquina que si funcionase. – Dijo al sentarse en una silla con la cara mirando al suelo desanimado.

\- No es tu culpa Chico Calavera, solo debemos construir una nueva máquina ¿no? Solo que esta vez deberías dejarnos ayudarte. – Dijo Sora al poner su mano sobre el hombro del esqueleto.

\- Si… no deberías exigirte tanto Chico Calavera, no querrás tener una migraña. Eso mato a mi tátara tía segunda.

\- Gracias Chicos, pero no creo que construir otra máquina resuelva nada. Tal vez… la amnesia se Ruby se debe a algo más. Algo que no se relaciona con la ciencia. – Dijo el esqueleto al poner su mano en su barbilla.

\- Oh, puede que Sora sepa lo que pasa. Después de todo él sabe más de magia que nosotros ¿no creen? – Pregunto Miedoso al dar un salto por la ocurrencia de su idea.

\- ¿Tu sabes que pasa Sora? – Pregunto Desgracia al acercarse a Sora un poco preocupada por la respuesta.

\- Mmmmmm… no estoy seguro de lo que sucede realmente Desgracia, solo sé que algo debió pasar para que los recuerdos de Ruby sobre todos nosotros se borraran. – Contesto Sora al cruzar los brazos de forma pensativa, solo que no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban al decirles sobre que todo su mundo estaba en el interior de un libro.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte Sora? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- No lo sé… – Dijo Sora al bajar la cabeza con las manos al suelo.

\- No sé por qué se preocupan tanto, Chico Calavera es nuestra mente brillante. Estoy segura de que encontrara la solución para el que sea. – Se escuchó decir a lo que todo el grupo se dio media vuelta para ver a Ruby que se encontraba mirando al grupo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ruby ¿acaso me recuerdas? – Pregunto de nuevo Chico Calavera al levantarse de la silla para ir casi corriendo hacia ella.

\- Claro que sí, no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando te veo de esa forma. Eres la única persona que conozco que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a quien lo necesite en la mansión, solo que la próxima vez no utilices tanta electrizad ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Ruby al intentar arreglarse el cabello aun humeante con la ayuda de un espejo de mano.

\- Entonces Ruby. ¿El experimento de Chico Calavera realmente funciono? – Pregunto Miedoso.

\- No, bueno. No me hizo muy feliz que hiciera ese experimento conmigo, pero al verlo desanimado hizo que algo aquí saliera a la luz. – Dijo Ruby al poner ambas manos en el pecho. – Era como escuchar una voz que me ayudo a recordar todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

\- ¿Es… en serio Ruby? – Pregunto Chico Calavera a sonrojado por lo que su querida amiga le dijo. – Eso me hace sentir un poco… bueno, tú sabes Ruby.

\- Descuida, creo… saber a lo que te refieres.

Sora, Desgracia y Miedoso comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros con el ceño fruncido por no saber qué era lo que ocurría.

\- Caliente, caliente. – Dijo Desgracia al abanicarse con la mano con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Miedoso? – Pregunto Sora.

\- Lo que pasa Sora es que ellos dos. Bueno, ellos dos… oh cielos, tu sabes.

Por un momento el héroe de la llave espada se sintió confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría. – Espera un momento. ¿Quieres decir que ellos dos…?

El pequeño murciélago y Desgracia asintieron con la cabeza dejando a Sora un poco sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Así que Ruby y Chico Calavera. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

\- No lo culpo, Ruby es genial. – Dijo Desgracia al hablar en voz baja.

\- Pero ¿acaso han hablado de eso ellos dos?

\- No que yo sepa. – Suspiro Miedoso. – Los que nos dijeron de esto fueron Frank y Len. Desde entonces todos hemos esperado a que se declarasen. Pero no parece que lo vayan a hacer muy pronto.

\- No sé si pueda ayudarlos con ello, pero espero que les vaya bien a ambos. Hey Desgracia, ¿Por qué no vez si Ruby te recuerda ahora? – Pregunto Sora.

Rápidamente la chica fue corriendo hasta los dos amigos hasta estar entre ellos mirando a Ruby con sus grandes ojos negros. – Ruby, ¿me recuerdas a mí también, cierto? – Pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- Desgracia. A ti tampoco podría olvidarte de nuevo. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que preocuparse de mí de esa forma. – Contesto al darle un abrazo de forma cariñosa.

A esto Desgracia solo dejo escapar un gemido con un sollozo al devolverle el abrazo, solo que el suyo fue más un rompe espaldas por la cara que Ruby puso al recibirlo.

\- Esta bien Desgracia… ya puedes soltarme… - Dijo mientras que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Por lo bien que estaba saliendo todo Sora fue hasta donde Ruby para ver si también lo había recordado. Ruby sele quedo mirando unos segundo mientras que Sora se apuntó a la cara con el dedo sonriendo por la respuesta que iba a darle. Solo que la respuesta lo dejo un poco cabizbajo por un momento.

\- Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo… ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – Dijo al entre cerrar los ojos de forma pensativa.

Sora bajo la cabeza suspirando, pero inmediatamente se le levanto el ánimo y dijo de forma alegre. – Bueno, al menos ya recuerdas a Chico Calavera y a Desgracia de nuevo Ruby.

\- Sora… descuida, puede que lo que Ruby realmente necesite sea tiempo. No apresuremos nada de momento, lo entiendo ahora mejor que nunca. – Dijo Chico Calavera al poner su mano en el hombro de Sora para levantarle el ánimo.

\- Chico Calavera tiene un punto Sora. Quizás lo único que Ruby necesita sea descanso, y un poco de la receta de mi tátara abuela podría ayudar también. – A esto último todos en la habitación se apresurando y negaron con la cabeza y le dijeron que no era realmente necesario, después de todo Chico Calavera todavía tenía el recuerdo del sabor de ese estofado tan extraño.

\- Muy bien chicos, será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Pero regresaras pronto? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- Si, todavía tengo mucho trabajo por delante, además debo encontrar al rey y a Riku.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que Ruby tenga el descanso que necesita. Así que mucha suerte Sora, nos veremos luego. – Dijo Chico Calavera al despedirse junto a sus amigos mientras que el muchacho se alejaba por la puerta.

* * *

Tras marcharse de Hollow Bastión junto a Donald y Goofy se dirigieron a Twilight Town, donde Sora se encontraría con la sorpresa de su vida. En poco menos de dos días todo el mundo en Hollow Bastion se encontraría en una situación peor de lo que tuvieron hace un año durante el asalto en el castillo de Maléfica. A pesar de ser una dura batalla lograron salir victoriosos, o eso creía. Resulto ser que la organización estaba usando todo este tiempo a nuestros héroes para crear Kingdom Hearts. Aunque lograron escapar gracias a la ayuda de Maléfica y de un misterioso encapuchado, Sora se sentía deprimido pues ahora no solo había perdido al rey Mickey y a Riku. Si no que ahora Kairi se encontraba también desaparecida.

Goofy intento animar a su amigo pero solo logro que se sintiera peor consigo mismo pues como el maestro Yen Sid le dijo "tú eres la llave que conecta todo" por lo que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. Donald pensó que lo mejor que podían hacer ahora era regresar a Hollow Bastion para entregarle a Merlín las páginas del libro que encontraron en la gruta de cristal. Después de todo, un pequeño descanso le vendría de maravilla a Sora, sobre todo en un mundo tan tranquilo como ese.

Sora llego hasta la mansión buscando a quien fuera, pero como siempre la mansión parecía estar vacía hasta que un fuerte ruido como el de un cañonazo llamo su atención. El origen del ruido provenía del cementerio de la mansión por lo que fue a toda prisa hasta el lugar.

Frank y Len estaban sentados sobre una lápida mientras afinaban su guitarra y al ver a Sora lo saludaron con las manos en alto para que lo viera, Poe estaba sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo cubierto de hollín y tosiendo con fuerza. No se veía que Chico Calavera, Miedoso o Desgracia estuvieran por ninguna parte. Solo los presentes.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Sora al ayudar a Poe a limpiarse el hollín de encima.

\- Ah, buen día Sora, veraz, desde que Chico Calavera nos dijo que dejáramos a Ruby a hacer su rutina normal sin entrometernos, lo hicimos, no la hemos molestado en lo más mínimo. Pero bueno, Iris por otra parte…

Los hermanos comenzaron a gritar al dar un salto para alejarse de la lápida en la que sentaron hasta que un objeto se estrelló con la tumba dejando tras de sí un enorme cráter. Sora se acercó con cuidado con la llave espada en mano hasta que una pequeña niña salió de él y dijo. – Estoy bien.

\- ¿Iris? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto al ayudarla a salir del agujero.

\- Estoy bien. Solo no medí cuanta pólvora necesitaba para el cañón. – Contesto la pequeña ciclope al arreglarse el vestido. – Pero basta de eso por ahora Sora, dime ¿Cómo has estado? No nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo, bueno. Chico Calavera me dijo que habías regresado pero no te había visto ¿sigues teniendo esa espada tan rara? ¿Encontraste a tus amigos?

\- Bueno, es una larga historia Iris, con gusto te la contare más tarde. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? escuche el sonido de un cañón y pensé que algo malo había pasado.

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a eso? No es nada en realidad. Solo intentaba que Ruby me recordada pero… no ha salido tan bien como esperaba. – Dijo de forma animada aunque se veía un poco mal, después de todo ella y Ruby eran mejores amigas. Sora no sabría qué haría si sus amigos se olvidaran por completo de él.

\- Tranquila Iris, Ruby se recuperada en poco tiempo, confía en mí. – Respondió aunque no se sentía tan seguro de sus palabras como antes.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Sora? No pareces el mismo de siempre. No tienes esa energía que usualmente tienes – Pregunto Iris al entre cerrar su ojo con las manos en su cintura al observarlo como si lo examinara.

\- ¿Qué? , descuida, estoy bien, oh sí, me dijiste que intentabas que te recordara ¿no es cierto, donde se encuentra ahora?

\- Ruby está al otro lado del cementerio, ella me ayudo a disparar el cañón. Vamos a verla, ustedes también Frank y Len ¿no quieren quedarse atrás cierto?

\- Vamos de inmediato. – Respondieron los hermanos al ir corriendo hasta la ubicación de sus amigos.

\- Yo me quedare aquí un momento, ya saben. Para ver si los chicos vuelven. – Dijo Poe al volver a sentarse en el suelo.

El grupo cruzo el cementerio hasta que se encontraron con Ruby que se encontraba parada al lado de un gran cañón de circo mirando el cielo nublado como si esperada algo.

\- Ruby, ¿cómo te encuentras ahora? – Pregunto Len.

\- Hola… ¿muchachos? Estoy esperando a que esa chica aterrice, se fue hace un rato así que no estoy segura de que tan alto la haya enviado. – Dijo al cruzar los brazos aun mirando hacia arriba.

\- Ruby, me encuentro aquí. – Dijo Iris al acercarse hasta Ruby para tomarla de la mano.

\- Perdón, no me fije muy bien donde tenía que apuntar, aunque me alegra que te encuentres bien niña. – Contesto al soltarle la mano, pues aún era una desconocida para ella.

Sora junto a Frank y Len podían sentir como que algo se hubiera roto dentro de Iris. Los hermanos rápidamente se interpusieron entre ellas para intentar cambiar el tema por un momento.

\- Ruby, ¿no te habrás olvidado de nuestra banda cierto? – Pregunto Frank.

\- Cierto, recuerdas que también nos has ayudado muchas veces, nos has confeccionado nuestros trajes, lograste que Miedoso volviera a la banda cuando más lo necesitábamos, y nos preparas el desayuno. – Dijo Len, aunque a lo último su hermano solo giro los ojos.

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora Len. Hey Sora, ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo ayudarla? Nos estamos quedando sin ideas por aquí.

\- No tengo ninguna, parece que Ruby realmente recupera la memoria con el tiempo. – Dijo a los hermanos, pero en realidad sabía que al volver a unir las paginas al libro los recuerdos de Ruby volvían lentamente, solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo y sus recuerdos sobre los demás regresarían. o eso es lo que esperaba junto con Donald y Goofy.

\- Yo tengo otra gran idea. – Exclamo Iris en voz baja que tomo por sorpresa a los hermanos y a Sora, pues era la primera vez que no la veían con energía.

\- Iris, ¿no te sientes bien, cierto? – Pregunto Sora ya preocupado por su amiga.

\- Estoy bien Sora. – Respondió con una sonrisa aunque se sentía que su voz se estaba quebrando un poco.

\- Muy bien, Frank, Len. Yo intentare junto con Iris algo para intentar que recuerde quienes somos, ustedes toquen algo, tal vez eso ayude a recordar. – Con esas palabras los hermanos sonrieron y con una gran energía empezaron a tocar la guitarra a lo que Ruby se tapó un poco los oídos.

\- Vamos Iris, ¿Cuál era tu idea? – Pregunto Sora.

Iris alzo la cabeza al cielo y dijo con la voz más tranquila. – Creo que lo Ruby podría recordarme si realizo uno de los primeros trucos que le enseñe cuando nos conocimos.

\- ¿Qué truco es ese? – Pregunto Sora con curiosidad.

\- Se llama" La picada sorpresa de los veinte mil pies de altura". – Respondió al mirar a Sora con una gran sonrisa. – Se lo enseñe cuando teníamos cuatro años, solo que en ese entonces solo se lo mostré saltando del piso más alto de la mansión. Solo que antes no tenía a Squig para ayudarme.

\- ¿Squig?

\- Es mi gusano volador, creo que nunca te lo presente. – Con un fuerte silbido al cielo Iris llamo a su amigo alado, por un momento no se veía nada hasta que una gran figura se deslizo en el aire hasta aterrizar frente a ellos.

\- Sora, este es Squig. Squig, este es Sora.

\- Hola. – Dijo Sora y Squig solo le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

\- Muy bien Squig, ¿recuerdas el truco que ensayamos antes? Ahora necesito que lo hagamos, pero Sora también vendrá con nosotros. – El gusano volador solo asintió echando al suelo para dejar que iris y Sora lo montaran.

\- ¡¿Recuerdas algo ahora Ruby?! – Grito Frank que seguir tocando la guitarra con fuerza.

\- ¡¿No recuerdan nada de nada Ruby?! – Grito Len que apoyaban a su hermano con el solo de guitarra.

\- Solo creo recodar que no me gusta que toquen la guitarra tan cerca de mis oídos chicos. – Respondió aunque su voz no era escuchada por los hermanos.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo Frank?!

\- ¡Creo que dijo que hay que tocar más fuerte Len!

\- ¡Frank, Len, ya basta! – Grito iris con la voz más aguda que pudo silenciando el escándalo de los hermanos. – Ruby, si no puedo hacer que me recuerdes con esto… no sé qué más poder hacer para ayudarte a recordar.

Ruby miro como la niña y el chico que seguía apareciendo en la mansión se montaron en el gusano y empezaron a levantar el vuelo hasta perderse de vista, era extraño. Pero algo le dijo que debía mirar lo que hacían, por lo que se sentó en un tronco caído cercano junto a los hermanos.

Por otra parte, Iris y Sora se encontraban a mayor altura a medida que Squig se elevaba más y más. Era la primera vez que Sora montaba un gusano por lo que no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, por otra parte Iris había sacado e sus bolsillos un lente protector y uno para Sora.

\- Ten, lo necesitaras para cuando estemos por encima de las nubes.

\- Iris, esto es increíble, no tenía idea de que los gusanos podían volar.

\- Tampoco Squig, pero creo que a alguien se le olvidó decírselo. – Contesto Iris alegremente. – De acuerdo Sora, tendrás que sostenerme de mi cintura porque no creo que puedas agarrarte de la espada de Squig.

\- De acuerdo. – En un momento Sora se sostuvo firmemente de la cintura de Iris. – ¿y ahora qué?

\- Ahora… a cruzar los dedos, la mayor parte del tiempo siempre termino en el suelo, pero creo que lo lograremos.

En poco tiempo Squig paso entre las nubes durante unos segundos, Iris y Sora se sostuvieron lo más firme que pudieron hasta a cruzar la densa capa. Por primera vez Sora pudo ver el sol en este lugar, y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que eran sus rayos.

\- Hace demasiado calor aquí arriba, ¿no debería ser lo contrario? – Pregunto al secarse el sudor de la frente.

\- Debería, pero no estoy totalmente segura Sora. Siempre que vengo con Squig hasta aquí arriba hace el mismo calor. Por lo que Ruby y Chico Calavera me contaron es que es Desgracia la que mantiene a Gloomsville a salvo de este terrible calor.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Desgracia trajo el mal tiempo consigo? – Pregunto el joven pensando ahora en que Desgracia era en efecto una especie de imán del desastre, aunque parecía no molestara en lo absoluto. Al menos desde su perspectiva

\- Sip, es muy raro ¿no te parece? Pero realmente te acostumbras, prefiero el clima que tenemos gracias a ella que este. Nos asariamos como un pavo en el horno. – Dijo la joven al soltar una risa.

\- Tienes razón. – Menciono Sora al asentir con la cabeza.

Con una suave palmada en la cabeza el gusano volador, dio un giro rápido que tomo por sorpresa a Sora de nuevo haciendo que se sostuviera de nuevo de Iris. – Muy bien Sora, ahora es cuando comienza lo bueno. – Dijo al pasar nuevamente entre las nubes con un fuerte viento helado que les dio la bienvenida a ambos de nuevo a Gloomsville.

En el suelo Ruby seguía observando el cielo hasta que los hermanos le señalaron un pequeño objeto que se hacía más grande a cada segundo.

\- Hey Frank, ¿no crees que van un poco rápido?

\- Descuida Len, Iris sabe lo que hace. Creo… - Respondió Frank a su hermano al tocarse el mentón de forma pensativa.

Sora comenzó a sentir cierta inseguridad al no creer en lo que Iris planeaba en realidad, solo que nuevamente aprendería a tener más confianza en sus amigos.

Posando la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Squig de nuevo hizo que empezara a dar vueltas como un taladro creando un fuerte viento alrededor de su cuerpo, al estar a escasos metros del suelo los hermanos saltaron a un lado de donde estaban para cubrirse y Ruby se quedó donde mismo.

Con un gran reflejo Iris logro que Squig alzara el vuelo nuevamente con un giro, a la vez ella salto del gusano dando varios giros en el aire hasta caer en frente de Ruby con una pose ganadora. – ¿Lo recuerdas Ruby? Este fue el primer truco que me viste hacer hace tanto tiempo atrás, ¿te trae algún recuerdo?

Ruby bajo la cabeza de forma pensativa y por otra parte Sora había logrado que Squig aterrizara y lo dejara en el suelo para poder ver si su amiga había recordado algo de Iris.

\- Solo recuerdo que ese tipo de trucos son demasiados peligrosos, no deberías hacerlos, te podrías lastimar. – Contesto la joven pelirroja al mirarla de forma preocupada.

Iris se veía peor ahora, se había dado la vuelta tomándose el pelo como si estuviera intentado evitar llorar.

\- Ruby… ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar a Iris? Es tu mejor amiga. – Dijo Frank que no podía creer lo que sucedía.

\- Cierto Frank, debo admitir que me siento frustrado por todo esto. Ruby ha olvidado tanto que… no la como ver a una persona totalmente distinta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Len? – Pregunto Sora al acercarse a los hermanos.

Frank y Len se miraron el uno al otro un instante hasta que Frank dijo. – Veraz Sora, la cosa va que cuando conocimos a Ruby hace un par de años atrás, ella actuaba casi como lo hace ahora, era un poco esquiva y algo…

\- Indiferente con las personas. – Agrego Len.

\- Cierto, gracias Len. También se alejaba de las personas cuando podía o las ignoraba. – Dijo Frank al asentir con la cabeza.

-¿No hablaba con nadie? – Pregunto Sora de nuevo intrigado por la historia pues Ruby no parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

\- No, solo le hablaba a Poe y a Doom cuando nos mudamos. – Dijo Len.

\- No lo sabía, ¿Cómo hicieron para que cambiara esa actitud?

\- Bueno, Iris llego al mismo tiempo que nosotros y en menos de dos días logro que Ruby saliera de la mansión. – Dijo Frank al mirar a Iris. – Solo que parece que no le está yendo tan bien ahora…

\- ¿Iris fue la que la hizo salir? Ya veo por qué se tienen tanto afecto la una con la otra. – Dijo Sora al cruzar los brazos. – Aun así, no creo que Ruby haya olvidado por completo de todos ustedes chicos.

\- ¿Lo crees? – Dijeron a la vez los hermanos.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de eso. Ruby los termina recordando al final del día, solo hay que saber qué es lo que hace que sus recuerdos regresen.

Como Sora dijo Ruby se acercó a Iris para tomarla del hombro y le dijo al mirarla. – No estés triste Iris, siempre puedes intentar otro truco, ese es… demasiado peligroso.

\- ¡Ruby! ¿Me recuerdas? – Exclamo Iris al dar media vuelta rápidamente secándose las lágrimas de prisa.

\- Si, me trajo muchos recuerdos de ese día en el que también lo intentaste, a Poe casi le da un ataque de nervios cuando se enteró. – A eso las dos solo rieron un poco. – Me alegra volverte a ver iris. – Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

\- A mí también Ruby, y por favor prométeme solo una cosa. – Contesto iris al levantar su dedo.

\- Lo que sea, solo dímelo.

\- No vuelvas a perder la memoria. – Tras eso las dos amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo aun sonriendo.

\- Guau Sora…eres como un adivino. – Dijo Len al rascarse la cabeza.

\- No lo creo Len, pero sé que es el momento de tocar una melodía para la ocasión. – Dijo Frank al preparar la guitarra.

Ruby e Iris se taparon los oídos al empezar a escuchar el sonido de la guitarra de los hermanos que se acercaban lentamente.

\- Frank, Len. No hace falta ahora. Pero sería agradable escuchar una canción para la fiesta que voy a preparar. – Dijo Ruby al dirigirle una sonrisa a los hermanos.

\- Ya lo tienes Ruby. – Contesto Frank con un guiño.

\- Cierto…. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ruby exactamente Frank? – Pregunto Len un poco confundido.

\- Nada Len… no lo entenderías. – Dijo Frank un poco frustrado.

\- Eh… ¿chicos? Parece que Ruby ya los recuerda. – Menciono Iris al mirar a los hermanos con el ojo entre cerrado por lo ridículo que se verían en unos segundos.

\- Vaya, parece que es cierto Frank. – Dijo Len con alegría.

\- Es cierto Len. – Dijo Frank sonriendo al seguir afinando la guitarra. Aunque Iris sentía que ellos nunca se tomaban nada en serio.

\- ¿Qué fiesta es esa Ruby? – Pregunto Sora al acercarse a su amiga con Squig que le seguía detrás. Pero nuevamente la mirada de Ruby era de confusión al ver al muchacho.

\- Lo siento ¿pero nos conocemos? – Con esa respuesta de Ruby Sora solo suspiro bajando la cabeza.

\- Ruby, él es Sora. ¿No lo recuerdas? Estuvo aquí hace un año atrás y nos ayudó a reunir a todo el mundo. – Dijo Iris al tomar a Sora de su camisa para enseñarlo como si de un objeto se tratase y para sorpresa de Sora, Iris era muy fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Por otra parte Ruby le echo otra mirada y cerró los ojos al tocarse la cabeza con ambas manos intentando recordar algo.

\- Nada… no hay nada. Lo único que recuerdo que es que estuve sola en la mansión y ustedes chicos empezaron a aparecer de la nada, no recuerdo nada sobre… ¿dijiste que su nombre es Sora?

\- Sí. Ya sabes, bueno, parece que no sabes ahora, pero Sora fue el que nos ayudó, muéstrale tu espada mágica, quizás eso ayude.

\- Cierto. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sora invoco la Llave espada con la esperanza de que tal vez eso la ayudaría a recordar.

\- ¿Y? ¿Se te viene algo a la cabeza? – Pregunto Iris nuevamente al ver que Ruby observaba atentamente la espada con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- No… lo siento mucho. – Contesto ligeramente frustrada consigo misma. – Perdóname, pareces una buena persona, me has ayudado junto con los demás pero no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ti.

\- Ruby…

\- Esta bien Iris.

\- Pero Sora, ya recuerda a todos en Gloomsville.

\- No te preocupes Iris, creo que la razón por la cual Ruby no me recuerda es porque no soy de aquí realmente.

\- Eso es raro. – Dijo Len al rascarse la cabeza.

\- Si, es raro para mí también. Pero creo que Ruby me recordara, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Espero… - Contesto al cruzar los brazos de forma pensativa.

\- Sora… sabes, ¡tienes razón! Hasta ahora las cosas han ido muy bien, démosle a Ruby un poco de tiempo y ya veraz como serán amigos de nuevo. – Exclamo Iris alegremente.

\- ¿Esto significa que ya te vas? – Pregunto Frank.

\- Sí, tengo mucho trabajo por delante, y Iris.

\- ¿Si?

\- Muchas gracias, realmente sabes cómo levantarle el ánimo a las personas.

\- Gracias… creo, no te olvides de regresar pronto. De seguro cuando Ruby te recuerde hará una gran fiesta.

\- Y nosotros tendremos lista una canción para la ocasión. – Contesto Len al levantar por lo alto la guitarra junto a su hermano.

Sin más que hacer en Gloomsville Sora regreso junto a sus amigos de mejor ánimo que antes, pues a pesar de sus reiterados intentos de hacer que Ruby lo recordara sin éxito alguno nuca se rendía. Y más ahora necesitaría esa determinación si quería detener a la organización y encontrar a Riku, Kairi y al rey Mickey.

Esa misma noche en la mansión Ruby se quedó dormida muy temprano y tuvo un peculiar sueño. Se encontraba en el patio de la mansión y estaban todos sus amigos reunidos y celebrando, todo era y normal en realidad con la excepción de cierto joven que comenzó a alejarse por los terrenos de la mansión. Era raro, pero de alguna forma le resultaba muy familiar… ¿pero de dónde?

En poco tiempo abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama admirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana a la vez que su querida gata se le acercó para que la acariciara.

\- Sabes Doom, tuve un sueño muy raro y había alguien. – Dijo al pensar un poco de quien podría ser. – Bueno, lo recordare por la mañana.

Y así sin más volvió a conciliar el sueño pensado en que podría hacer dúrate el día siguiente dejando a Doom confundida por esas palabras, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, por lo que simplemente se echó a dormir junto a ella.

* * *

Unos días después encontraron otra parte de las páginas dentro del palacio del emperador, por lo que después de terminar en ese mundo y obtener información de que Riku estaba bien le habían levantado el ánimo. Al regresar a Hollow Bastion le entregaron las páginas a Merlín como de costumbre para reparar el libro y Sora ya deseaba ver si en esta ocasión Ruby lo recordaba.

La mansión de costumbre estaba vacía, pero ya no era nada nuevo en realidad. – ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa, Chico Calavera, Iris?

\- Hola Sora. – Se escuchó desde arriba de las escaleras mostrando a Desgracia con su callado en mano. – Regresaste más pronto de lo que esperábamos, ¿sucedió algo malo?

\- ¿Qué? Oh, no. No, tranquila, no pasó nada Desgracia. Solo vine a ver cómo les va. – Dijo Sora con los brazos en la nuca aunque empezó a mirar a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaría el resto de los chicos.

\- Se encuentran en mi habitación, Chico Calavera está arreglando un agujero que se formó en el centro. – Dijo al señalar la dirección de su cuarto.

\- Que mal Desgracia.

\- Yo no me molestaría, hay cosas peores que una fisura en tu cuarto, como por ejemplo que el techo se te venga encima mientras duermes. – Contesto mirándolo con su usual mirada de conformismo.

\- Es una forma de decirlo en realidad. – Dijo el joven al pensar en lo mal que Desgracia debe pasarlo algunas veces.

\- Sí. – Dijo la joven con una ligera risa al taparse la boca con la mano. – Pero estoy segura de que es a Ruby a quien buscas.

\- ¿Algún cambio?

\- No… le pregunte en la mañana por ti pero todavía te desconoce, es una enfermedad muy rara la que tiene. Pero nos dijo que se encontraba bien así que le creí.

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

\- Mmm, si no mal recuerdo fue al bosque, ya sabes. Fue a buscar los ingredientes para los dulces que preparo el año pasado-

\- Oh, ya recuerdo, ¿pero estará bien que vaya por su cuenta? Ese lugar es como un laberinto.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a buscarla, espera un poco Sora. Voy a preguntarle a Chico Calavera y a Iris si quieren venir con nosotros. – Dijo la joven al dirigirse a su habitación.

\- Bien, esperare aquí Desgracia y gracias.

En poco tiempo Desgracia había regresado básicamente con toda la pandilla detrás de ella sorprendiendo a Sora por lo rápida que fue.

\- Hey Sora, ¿Qué cuentas? – Pregunto Len al querer chocar el puño con Sora amistosamente.

\- Desgracia nos contó de que Ruby se había ido al bosque, por lo que decidimos ir todos a buscarla. – Dijo Chico Calavera al liderar al grupo.

\- Suena bien para mí, vamos. – Respondió Sora al seguirlos.

Tal y como la última vez caminaron hasta encontrarse con la entrada del bosque que de costumbre estaba cubierto de una densa capa de neblina, Miedoso fue el más reacio a entrar hasta que Sora le prometió que no se apartaría de su lado.

\- Si no mal recuerdo había un camino hasta el centro del boque donde crece el árbol de los frutos. – Dijo Sora al cruzar los brazos de forma pensativa.

\- Es cierto, pero esta vez deberíamos ir todos juntos, de esa forma no nos arriesgamos a perdernos una vez encontremos a Ruby. – Respondió Chico Calavera asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Esta decidido, síganme jóvenes. Conozco el camino. – Contesto Poe al salir volando delante de los jóvenes.

\- Quizás deberíamos dejar que alguien más guie el paso… ¿no lo creen así? – Respondió Desgracia al hacer rodar los ojos provocando que Iris soltara una risa disimulada.

En la parte más profunda del bosque…

\- Creo que ya he juntado suficientes bayas silvestres. – Se dijo la joven pelirroja al estar de rodillas frente a uno de los arbustos. – Aún es temprano pero será mejor volver. Probablemente los chicos ya habrán terminado en reparar la fisura en el cuarto de Desgracia.

La joven se levantó para dirigirse a la salida hasta que sintió como el suelo temblaba un poco al igual que los árboles. Intentando ver más allá de la densa neblina logro vislumbrar una figura familiar, la criatura que se había encontrado hace un año acompañada de otras dos criaturas iguales a él, pero de menor tamaño.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigirán? – Pensó la jovencita sin miedo pues era una criatura pacífica a la vez que la curiosidad la invadía.

De regreso con el grupo…

\- Ya llegamos. – Dijo Poe al sobrevolar llegando al árbol que se encontraban en el centro del bosque con los frutos rojos.

\- ¿Hay algún rastro de Ruby hay arriba? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- No, no se ve.

\- Déjame intentarlo Poe. – Dijo Iris al dar un salto que logro impulsarla hasta el tronco para ser escalado con gran habilidad llegando a la copa sin problemas hasta perderse entre sus hojas.

\- ¿Iris? ¿Esta hay arriba? – Pregunto Desgracia que estaba junto a Sora que también miraba la copa.

\- No, no está aquí. – Respondió al asomarse colgando de cabeza de una de las ramas balanceándose.

\- Si no está aquí debe estar en otra parte. – Dijo Frank

\- ¿Qué tal si Ruby está en la mansión? – Respondió Len. – Puede que se haya ido caminando por otro camino que no hayamos visto, creo.

\- No es una mala suposición. – contesto el esqueleto ligeramente sorprendido por la proposición de Len. – Aun así quisiera seguir buscando un poco más. Solo por las dudas, ¿Qué dices Sora?

\- ¿Yo? Bien… no me gustaría irme así como así. Por lo que estoy contigo, sigamos buscando.

El grupo siguió avanzando en dirección a lo profundo del denso bosque, los tropezones eran varios por las grandes raíces de los viejos arbole que se levantaban por los caminos hasta que notaron algo peculiar al acercarse más y más a un segundo claro más pequeño.

\- Hey, miren esto. – Dijo Sora al correr hasta el claro, al llegar se vio que habían incluso muchos más de los mismos arboles de frutos rojos aunque estaban eran un poco más viejos y sus hojas estaban cayendo al igual que la fruta.

Cuando los demás llegaron decidieron seguir inspeccionado hasta que Miedos noto una gran cueva, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- Oh cielos… esta cueva debe estar llena de monstruos, al menos sabemos que Ruby no está hay dentro, ¿cierto chicos? – Dijo el murciélago al esconderse detrás de Sora.

\- Vamos a investigar. – Propuso Sora al mirar la entrada sin vacilación en sus palabras a lo que Poe fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué motivo? Dudo mucho que Ruby haya entrado, debería estar muy desorientada para pensar en siquiera entrar en un lugar como este.

\- No le veo nada malo, llegamos hasta aquí después de todo. – Dijo Chico Calavera al dar un paso adelante. – Vamos.

El resto no tuvo objeción alguna, Desgracia se veía indiferente como siempre respecto a la exploración, iris estaba entusiasmada, Frank y Len tranquilos como siempre y Miedoso a punto de tener un paro cardiaco, podría decirse que todo era muy normal.

\- Bien. Ustedes vayan jóvenes, alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la entrada, ya saben, por si sucede algo inesperado. – Agrego el cuervo al limpiarse su sombrero.

\- Como quieras Poe, vamos chicos. – Dijo Chico Calavera al liderar el grupo.

En lo más profundo de la caverna…

A pesar de lo que uno creería el interior era por mucho lejos de ser aterrador o siquiera frio, más bien era un lugar agradable. En las profundidades se encontraban una segundo claro con el techo abierto revelando el cielo nublado con los mismos arboles con frutos rojos. Incluso había más de una docena de las mismas bestias que se alimentaban de ellos con unos más pequeños que de seguro eran las crías, los muros estaban adornador con cristales blancos y una gran roca plana en el centro de este pequeño jardín secreto.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de nada sobre ese muchacho?

Se escuchó decir en el centro del jardín, donde Ruby estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas y con la mano en el mentón pensado en voz alta.

\- Chico Calavera, Poe, Desgracia y el resto me han dicho que es un amigo mío también como de ellos. Recordaría a alguien así, pero no hay nada, es como si hubiera un espacio en blanco en mi memoria, hay… ¿debería intentar con la máquina de los recuerdos de Chico Calavera una vez más?

La jovencita seguía hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que algo la tocaba de su cintura, al girar la cabeza vio a una de las crías de las criaturas moviéndola un poco como si quisiera comunicase.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Ruby al inclinar un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa hasta que la criatura señalo con una de sus garras la canasta que llevaba consigo.

\- Oh, ya veo. Quieres la fruta que llevo conmigo ¿oh me equivoco? – Pregunto a lo que el pequeño ser solo se le quedó mirando fijamente con sus agrandes ojos negros. – Muy bien… toma, puedo recoger más antes de irme de aquí.

La pequeña bestia tomo la fruta para inmediatamente comérsela sentado cerca de Ruby. Intentado retomar su tren de pensamiento noto a las criaturas recostándose en el suelo preparándose para dormir. Aunque era curioso pues el cielo todavía no se despejaba, quizás ya era hora de volver a casa.

\- ¿De casualidad no conocerás la forma de recuperar la memoria? – Pregunto al comer también uno de los frutos. Pero la criatura de forma usual solo la miro unos instantes antes de continuar con su merienda a lo que Ruby solo suspiro y dijo al mirar al suelo. – Lo tomare como un no.

El resto de la crías de las bestias se le acercaron con curiosidad probablemente esperando que también les diera de los frutos que había recogido, con una sonrisa al mover la cabeza de lado a lado repartió equitativamente los frutos.

\- Quizás espere un poco más antes de marcharme. – Dijo la joven al recostar la espalda en la roca plana admirando el cielo.

En las cavernas con el resto…

\- ¡AHHH! ¡UN MOSTRUO!

\- Miedoso espera, es solo el reflejo de Desgracia con el hielo. – Exclamo Chico Calavera al intentar alcanzar al pequeño.

\- Creo que ya pasamos por este pasillo, como cinco veces. – Respondió Desgracia intentado orientarse por los múltiples caminos del laberintico lugar.

\- Ahhh… esto es difícil. – Dijo Sora con las manos en la cabeza por la frustración al sentirse perdido. – Debe a haber un camino hasta el final.

\- Sígueme Sora, creo que este es el camino. – Dijo Iris al ir corriendo por uno de los caminos hasta que por accidente se golpeó la cara en contra de un muro del callejón sin salida por el que había ido. – Estoy bien…

\- Te digo Len que Ruby fue por ese camino. – Dijo Frank al señalar a la izquierda.

\- Y yo te digo que se fue por allá. – Respondió Len al señalar a la derecha.

\- Esto no tiene caso. Somos demasiados. – Dijo Chico Calavera al intentar calmarse por el desastre que era esta búsqueda infructuosa.

Los largos pasillos de la caverna estaban oscurecidos con la poca luz que les daban unos cristales blancos y unas cuantas plantas fluorescentes que le daban escasa vida al lugar, el techo estaba con muchas goteras indicando que probablemente habían conductos de agua por encima, pero todavía no había rastro alguno de Ruby y ya se estaban preocupando.

\- Debe haber una forma. – Se dijo Sora para sus adentros hasta que sintió unos ojos que lo observaban de uno de los tantos rincones oscuros de la caverna. – Muy bien, ¿Quién esta hay? – Dijo el joven al invocar la espada de forma desafiante.

\- No nos lastime por favor.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

Los pequeños "ojos" que los habían estado observando desde las sombras no eran más que unas extrañas criaturas. Eran pequeños y de tonalidad negra con un único y gran ojo de un fuerte color azul con las pupilas negras. Tenían cuatro pequeñas patas con franjas azules brillantes y una pequeña cola y con las orejas caídas y bocas pequeñas.

\- Tranquilícense, no voy a lastimarlos. – Dijo Sora al desinvocar la espada pesando que Ruby se enojaría de nuevo con él por esa acción.

\- ¿Hablas en serio humano? – Dijo uno de los monstruos que se encontraba encogido y temblando junto al resto.

\- Si, perdón por lo de hace un momento, soy Sora, ellos son Chico Calavera, Iris, Miedoso, Desgracia, Frank y Len. – Contesto al presentarlos a medida que se acercaban.

\- Oh, es la primera vez que vemos humanos, bueno, un humano de cerca. – Dijo uno de los monstruos un poco más tranquilo al igual que sus amigos parecían haberle perdido el miedo a los jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué son exactamente? – Pregunto Sora.

\- Son monstruos lunares. Pero ninguno de ustedes me creyó cuando se los dije. – Respondió Desgracia un poco molesta al dar media vuelta ignorando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Ellos son los monstruos lunares? No son… muy impresionantes que digamos. – Respondió Iris al tocar a uno en el ojo.

\- ¡Oye! No hagas eso niña. – Contesto el monstruo luna molesto por el piquete.

\- Bueno Desgracia, debes entender por qué no te creíamos, tú fuiste la que dijo una y otra vez que los monstruos no existían en primer lugar. – Le respondió el esqueleto intentando que su amiga se le pasara el enojo.

Luego de unos minutos para que todos terminara su discusión sobre los monstruos lunares y respondiéndole sus preguntas a Sora sobre que eran precisamente lograron finalmente obtener un poco de información de los curiosos seres.

\- Si, somos monstruos lunares como les gustan llamarnos, pero nunca hemos hecho nada de lo que dicen en sus disparatadas historias, ¿comernos una aldea? ¿Con que propósito? – Contesto uno que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

\- Lo sentimos mucho. – Dijo Chico Calavera. – Son las historias que nos habían contado, supongo que al final de cuentas no todas las leyendas son ciertas.

\- Bien, no deberían creer en todas las leyendas que escuchan, nos hacen ver como monstruos despiadados cuando solo nos divertimos en la noche, pero ya basta de eso, ahora díganme ¿Qué trae a un grupo de jóvenes como ustedes aun sitio como este? hasta donde tengo entendido los humanos ya no viven en cuevas.

\- Vera señor, es que estamos buscando a una amiga, es baja con el cabello rojo y viste de negro. – Dijo Sora al agacharse para estar a la altura del ser. – ¿No la habrán visto?

\- Oh, puede que se refiera a la chica que estaba en el claro de la cueva con esas bestias tan raras y peludas. – Dijo uno de ellos al mirando a sus amigos.

\- Puede que tengas razón, vengan chicos, los llevaremos con su amiga.

Finalmente con unos guías por el laberinto lograron encontrar tras lo que les pareció una eternidad la entrada del claro. Sin duda era un lugar extraño pero muy lindo y por el gran cielo abierto que tenía notaron que el atardecer había caído sobre ellos.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Ruby? – Preguntaron los hermanos al comenzar la búsqueda.

Los monstruos lunares se quedaron atrás esperando a los jóvenes para después llevarlos a la salida de la cueva, por lo que los jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer el sitio intentando no molestar a las bestias que dormitaban y otros que solo los miraban con curiosidad con sus enormes y vacíos ojos negros.

\- Ruby. Hey Ruby, ¿Dónde estás? – Llamaba Iris que se había ido hasta la copa de los arboles sin resultados hasta que miedoso llamo a todos.

\- Chicos, la encontré.

De forma inmediata los jóvenes fueron al centro donde estaba la roca plana y precisamente ahí se encontraba su amiga. La joven estaba dormida abrazando a uno de las criaturas como un osito de felpa gigante al igual que el resto de ellos dormían cerca suyo acurrucados los unos a los otros

\- Ruby, despierta. – Dijo Chico Calavera al tomarla del hombro.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela Poe…

\- ¡Ruby despierta! – Dijo nuevamente el esqueleto de forma más persistente que la anterior.

Dando casi un brinco la joven pelirroja se sentó frotándose los ojos y vio como todos sus amigos se encontraban hay, incluido el muchacho cuyo nombre no recordaba.

\- Muchachos, ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa al levantarse junto con las crías que la observaban.

\- ¿Disculpa? Ruby, estábamos preocupados por ti, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto Chico Calavera un poco molesto.

\- Lo siento chicos… es solo que había terminado de recolectar cuando me encontré con ellos nuevamente. – Contesto la joven al acariciar la cabeza de uno de las crías. – Solo los seguí por curiosidad y luego vi esta roca que se veía como un buen lugar para sentase a pensar.

\- ¿Pensar en qué Ruby? – Pregunto Miedoso.

\- Estoy recordando que alguien hizo una promesa de regresar, no recuerdo su voz ni rostro, pero es algo que he sentido durante los últimos días, no se quien la hizo, oh pude que haya sido parte de un sueño después de todo. – Dijo la jovencita con la mirada en el suelo y con las manos juntas.

\- Hey Ruby, puede que ahora mismo estés recordando a Sora, no lo olvidaste del todo, como a nosotros. – Menciono el esqueleto al señalar a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza.

\- Puede que tengas razón Chico Calavera, pero… ¿Por qué me olvide de ustedes en primer lugar? No tiene sentido. – Volvió a contestar con las manos en la cabeza y la cabeza baja.

Sora sonrió un poco y se acercó a Ruby que todavía tenía esa mirada de confusión al verlo y le dijo al apoyarse de rodilla.

\- Ruby, está bien. Sé que tal vez estés pasando por algo difícil, no sé qué es lo que pasaría o incluso lo que podría llegar a sentir si olvidara a mis amigos. Pero sé que sin importar que pase nuestros recuerdos estarán siempre en el corazón, solo… hay que saber dónde buscar, porque siempre estarán hay cuando los necesitemos. Pero… si no logras recordar quien soy, no me molestara Ruby, podríamos simplemente volver conocernos, ¿Qué me dices?

Chico Calavera con el resto del grupo sonrieron por la actitud de Sora, y era cierto de verdad. Si Ruby realmente no lograba recordar quien era solo debía seguir adelante, después de todo Sora lograría volver a convertirse en un buen amigo de Ruby en poco tiempo, al igual que la última vez.

\- Bien chicos, creo que es el momento de volver a casa. – Dijo Sora al dar media vuelta.

\- Tienes razón Sora, siempre pareces tenerla de alguna forma. – Contesto Ruby la reír un poco sin saber la reacción que sus amigos tendrían por esto.

\- ¡Ru- Ruby! Finalmente me recuerdas. – Dijo Sora emocionado por lo que lo que escucho.

\- Fue una sensación muy extraña en realidad, como lo que sentí cuando recordé Chico Calavera, Desgracia, Iris y al resto. – Contesto al poner sus manos en la cabeza

\- Ruby… me alegra verte de nuevo. – Dijo Sora que casi no podía ocultar su alegría.

\- Bueno chicos, es hora de volver a la mansión. Perdí la mayoría de los frutos al dárselo a mis nuevos amigos, por lo que tendré que volver mañana por más, ¿alguien se apunta? – Dijo la joven al mirar el canasto vacío.

\- ¡Yo voy contigo Ruby! – Alzo la mano Iris.

\- Nosotros también. – Contestaron Frank y Len al levantar los brazos al igual que el resto de los presentes.

\- Uno dos tres cuatro, de acuerdo, todos iremos mañana mismo a primera hora, ¿vienes también Sora?

\- ¿yo? Lo lamento, pero no podré ir con ustedes. Tengo las manos ocupadas. – Contesto Sora al mover la cabeza de forma negativa.

\- Ocupado pero siempre encuentras el tiempo para ver cómo nos encontramos ¿cierto? – Respondió Ruby con una sonrisa al comenzar a caminar despidiéndose también de las criaturas lanudas.

\- Siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos, es lo que he estado haciendo desde que desperté en esa extraña mansión en Twilight Town. – Replico el muchacho.

Durante los siguientes minutos se marcharon de aquel extraño lugar y de sus habitantes que por un instante Sora pensó que también se despedían al mover sus enormes zarpas. Por ahora Sora se sentía feliz de que su amiga lo recordara después de tanto tiempo. Los monstruos lunares fueron muy amables de llevarlos de vuelta a la salida y mientras se despedían de los curiosos y extraños seres a la vez que sentían como el anochecer se venía encima de ellos. Y esa era la señal para Sora de que ya era hora de partir aunque primero debía asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo a la mansión. Solo para estar seguro de que todo estaba en orden.

\- Espero que vuelvas pronto Sora, nos encantan tus visitas. – Dijo Ruby al abrir la puerta principal dejando entrar a sus amigos.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto hacer como antes Ruby, de seguro el resto se alegra de saberlo.

\- ¿El resto? Oh… te refieres a Donald y a Goofy verdad. No podría olvidarlos, me hablaste de ellos cada vez que venias a vernos.

\- Si, espera un segundo… ¿los recuerdas a ellos pero no me recordaste a mí?

\- Si, recordaba algo sobre esos nombres pero nada más.

\- Los recordaste a ellos y no a mí, vaya amiga… - Dijo Sora al cruzar los brazos dando meda vuelta.

\- Lo siento mucho Sora. – Contesto la jovencita que casi no podía aguantar la risa. Pues muy a pesar de lo grande que fuera Sora seguía actuando como un niño pequeño, ellos dos sin duda eran un par dispar.

\- Sabes que, olvídalo. Si pudiera los traería conmigo para que los conozcas, al igual que Riku y a Kairi.

\- Tal vez algún día Sora, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto. Además recordé algo muy importante cuando mis recuerdos sobre ti volvieron. – Contesto al tomarle de las manos.

\- Lo prometo, adiós chicos

Sora se fue caminando lentamente a la vez que los habitantes de la mansión se despedían de él. Al menos Sora se sintió preparado para continuar con su viaje, pues Riku, Kairi y el rey los estaban esperando. Solo les quedaba una parte de las hojas del libro y visitar a Bestia y a Bella para ver cómo se encontraban. Pero antes de hacer eso…

\- ¡Sora! – Dijo Donald al ver como su amigo volvía aparecer fuera del libro. – ¿Qué te paso?

\- Ruby ya me recuerda, no hay más problemas con su memoria chicos – Comento al cerrar el libro detrás suyo. – Hey Merlín, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

\- Pregunta con total libertar muchacho. – Dijo el mago al tocar su varita mágica.

\- ¿No conocerás algún hechizo que pueda llevarme junto con Donald y Goofy al libro? Ruby realmente quiere conocerlos.

\- Mmm… puede que conozca algún hechizo, pero no será fácil. Después de todo eres el único hasta ahora que ha podido ingresar a sus páginas, los otros tres no pudieron.

\- ¿Qué otros tres Merlín? – Pregunto Sora con las manos en la cintura con curiosidad.

\- Olvídalo muchacho. No te prometo nada pero lo investigare. – Dijo rápidamente el mago.

\- Gracias Merlín.

\- Muy bien Sora ya fue suficiente, nos alegra que Ruby recuperada sus recuerdos pero debemos irnos. El rey nos espera. – Dijo Donald al jalarlo del pantalón para llevarlo consigo.

\- Pensándolo mejor Merlín solo envíame a mí junto con Goofy, le diré a Ruby que Donald se enfermó o algo parecido.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El pato comenzó a perseguir a Sora que había salido por la puerta de la residencia de Merlín mientras se despedía rápidamente de todo el mundo. Goofy los siguió pensando que Sora se encontraba de buen humor y Donald solo estaba siendo Donald.

* * *

Durante la última visita a Agrabah y tras derrotar a Jafar de una buena vez por todas lograron encontrar las últimas páginas, ahora podía terminar con la restauración del libro y despedirse de sus amigos en él.

\- Veo que recuperaron las últimas páginas. – Dijo Merlín al sacer su varita para unir las hojas.

\- Eso debería bastar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – Dijo Goofy al tomar asiento para esperar a Sora.

\- Si, ¿que pasara ahora? Ruby ya recupero la memoria y no sé qué otra cosa podría haberse perdido. – Dijo Sora al cruzar los brazos e inclinar la cabeza.

\- Puede que no haya nada que se deba restaurar, pero el mundo estará completo de nuevo.

\- Eso es lo raro Donald, la primera vez se perdieron secciones del mundo y ahora solo afecto los recuerdos de Ruby, ¿quizás hay algo más que ella no recuerde y que el resto no sepa? – Contesto Sora al mirar a Donald a lo que el pato solo se rasco la cabeza.

\- Quizás no sea nada o puede que sea algo. Pero tus amigos no tendrán que quedarse a esperar, puede ir también para investigar.

\- Espera, ¿conoces un hechizo? – Pregunto de forma sorprendía Sora levantado los puños de forma emocionada.

\- Si, me tomo tiempo pero lo encontré en uno de mis tantos libros. El hechizo es más simple de lo que creía pero solo lo usare por esta ocasión. No se deben forzar las entradas a los mundos, debes saberlo mejor que nadie Sora.

\- ¡Genial! Ahora podrán conocerla chicos.

Donald y Goofy asintieron con la cabeza y Merlín les indico que se pararan los tres juntos cerca del libro, con un movimiento de su varita mágica lazo una diminuta esfera blanca que envolvió a los tres amigos y los transporto dentro de las páginas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron en los límites de la mansión pero había algo diferente, todo Gloomsville se encontraba cubierto de nieve y con el cielo totalmente despejado y bañado por los rayos de la luz de la luna. – Guau, ¿me pregunto cómo le ira al resto? – Dijo Sora al ir corriendo hasta la mansión seguido por sus amigos que admiraban el paisaje de este extraño mundo.

\- Vaya Sora. Este lugar es muy parecido a Halloween Town, ¿no lo crees Donald?

\- Bah, no creo que hayan fantasmas aquí al igual que haya Goofy, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por nad-

\- ¡Buuuuu!

\- ¡Quaaacckkk!

Donald había dado un gran salto después de haber sido sorprendido por Boo Boo que salió por debajo de la nieve provocando que el pato fuera a caer en los brazos de Goofy.

\- Hola Boo Boo ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Sora al percatarse de la presencia del bromista.

\- Hey Sora, ¿estos son tus amigos? Tú amigo el pato se espanta con más facilidad que Miedoso. –Contesto el fantasma secándose las lágrimas por lo bueno de su broma. – Sin duda esto me quitara de encima al señor blanco y al señor blanco por unos días.

\- Eso no tuvo gracia. – Refunfuño Donald.

\- Sora, ¿no vas a presentarnos? – Pregunto Goofy al dejar a Donald en el suelo.

\- Lo siento chicos. Boo Boo, ellos son Donald y él es Goofy.

\- Mucho gusto chicos. – Dijo el fantasma. – Llegarte en buen momento Sora, todos se están preparando para la fiesta. Síganme.

Los tres amigos fueron guiados por el fantasma hasta llegar a las puertas de la mansión que se encontraban decoradas con unos singulares adornos de dos esqueletos con grandes sombreros al igual que el de un señor gordo con traje y un sapo.

\- No parece haber nadie Sora. – Dijo Goofy al abrir la puerta principal para investigar el interior junto con Donald.

\- Eso es porque todos fueron de compras de último momento. – Dijo el fantasma al volar para estar frente a frente con los chicos. – Ruby está en la cocina preparando el banquete y Chico Calavera está en el patio trasero preparando las esculturas de hielo, ¿Por qué no van y le dan una mano? Estoy seguro que le gustaría.

\- Buna idea Boo Boo. – Contesto Sora. – Vamos Donald, Goofy. ¿Vienes también Boo Boo?

\- Nah, yo tengo una cena especial con el señor blanco y el señor blanco, es algo relacionado con la familia.

\- ¿Podemos conocerlos? – Pregunto Goofy.

\- No se los recomiendo, pueden ser un poco… "difíciles de tratar" si es que entienden lo que les digo chicos.

\- No. – Respondieron los tres al mover a cabeza.

\- No importa… vayan con el resto, con suerte los veré al final de la fiesta.

Los tres héroes se despidieron del pequeño fantasma que desapareció tras atravesar las paredes dejando a Sora con la duda de que podrían ser el asunto familiar del que les hablo, bueno, no era realmente de su incumbencia así que lo dejo pasar y se apresuró para encontrarse con Chico Calavera. Los terrenos de la mansión tenían tanta nieve que les dificulto un poco caminar hasta que se encontraron con más decoraciones en el jardín y con el esqueleto sobre unas escaleras apoyadas en una gran escultura de hielo.

\- Hola Sora, sabía que vendrías. – Dijo Chico Calavera que ahora llevaba una bufanda y un gorro de invierno mientras que se encontraban dándole forma a la escultura, mostrando vagamente la figura de dos esqueletos que llevaban sombreros como los de la estrada.

\- Hey Chico Calavera, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Sora al ir hacia donde estaba.

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y quiénes son ellos?

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte Chico Calavera, somos Goofy y Donald.

\- ¡Oh! ustedes son los amigos de Sora, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con nuestros problemas.

\- No te preocupes, es parte de nuestro trabajo. – Contesto el pato de forma orgullosa al levantar el mentón.

\- ¿En serio? Recuerdo muy bien como dijiste que no deberíamos ayudarlos la primera vez que vine. – Le dijo el joven con la mano en la nuca de forma casi burlona

\- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas esas cosas?

La forma en la que ambos se trataban le resulto muy gracioso al esqueleto que continuaba sin parar con su trabajo.

– ¿Acaso están celebrando la navidad Chico Calavera? – Pregunto Goofy.

\- ¿Navidad, que es eso? Estamos preparándonos para la fiesta de Yam-Ween.

\- ¿Yam-Ween? – Pregunto al rascarse la cabeza dejando igual de confundidos a Donald y Sora, pero al ver más de cerca las decoraciones se dieron cuenta que eran un poco diferente a las de navidad, incluso la escultura era diferente. Parecía ser una mezcla entre Navidad y Halloween.

\- Si, ¿no me digas que nunca han oído de Yam-Ween? – Pregunto Chico Calavera un poco confundido al dar los toques finales a la escultura-

\- No, al igual que parece que tu no conoces Navidad. – Respondió Sora con las manos en la cintura al admirar la decoración.

\- Ahora me siento intrigado por esta "Navidad" de la que hablaste. Pero ahora mismo estoy ayudando a Ruby, me pidió una escultura y con gusto la terminare antes de la cena.

\- Boo Boo me conto que el resto fueron de compras, ¿tienes idea de cuándo regresaran?

\- No estoy seguro pero no deberían tarda demasiado, se fueron hacer un par de horas. – Contesto el esqueleto al deslizarse por las escaleras. – Por ahora todos estamos ocupados.

\- ¿No necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto Donald.

\- No gracias, esto es una trabajo muy delicado y necesita de una mano firme, tal vez provengo de una larga línea de famosos escultores. – Contesto orgullosamente mirando al cielo.

\- Vaya Sora, tenías razón. – Dijo Donald.

\- ¿Sobre qué cosa tenía razón? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- Sora dijo que tenías un gran optimismo, estoy seguro de que encontradas a tu familia. – Contesto Goofy de forma alegre.

\- Oh, gracias Goofy, aprecio el gesto. – Dijo el esqueleto también con una sonrisa.

\- Chico Calavera, vamos a ir a ver cómo le va a Ruby si no te molesta. – Pregunto Sora.

\- Claro que no me molesta, de seguro Ruby se muere por conocerlos. Bueno, no "literalmente" ya saben.

Los tres amigos abandonaron el jardín dejando a Chico Calavera con su labor y se dirigieron al interior de la mansión nuevamente. No se veía un alma por los pasillos hasta que se sintió la voz de Ruby en la cocina. Al entrar se encontraron que estaba sobre un banquillo revolviendo algo en el caldero a medida que centraba su atención a un gran libro de cocina.

\- Hola Sora y feliz Yam-Ween. – Dijo la joven pelirroja al percatarse la presencia de los invitados. – Aguada un segundo, ¿ellos son…?

\- Si, Ruby te presento a Donald y a Goofy. – Contesto Sora al dejar pasar a sus amigos a la cocina.

\- Finalmente nos conocemos, Sora me ha dicho mucho de ustedes. – Dijo apresuradamente la joven al ir a saludar a los dos.

\- Gusto en conócete en Ruby, Sora también nos ha contado mucho sobre ustedes. – Dijo Goofy al darle la mano a la jovencita. – Parece que llegamos en mal momento, con todo el asunto de su celebración.

\- ¿Yam Ween? No se preocupen por eso. – Comento la jovencita devolviendo su atención a caldero. – Hey Sora, ¿podrían ayudarme a cocinar? Tendremos una gran cena y me encantaría que nos acompañaran y esta vez no aceptare un no por respuesta. – Dijo la joven a señalarle con el dedo.

\- Aja. – Respondió el joven junto a sus amigos.

Durante la siguiente media hora Ruby comenzó a guiar a Sora Donald y Goofy en cada uno de los pasos de la cocina, en más de una ocasión hubo unos cuantos derrames por parte de Goofy de la mezcla creando varios charcos en el suelo. Sora pensó que Ruby era más, como una pequeña madre para todos en la mansión. Sin duda no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría el resto si no fuera por ella. Donald por su parte ayudo a la joven a cortar los frutos y Sora tubo que ocuparse de ayudar a Goofy, más que nada a limpiar lo que tiraba al piso.

\- Muy bien Sora, ahora solo debemos dejarlo en el horno durante una hora. – Dijo Ruby al empezar a limpiar el desorden.

\- Ahhh, eso no fue difícil de preparar. – Afirmo el pato limpiándose la harina de su ropa.

\- ¿Qué necesitas ahora Ruby? – Pregunto Goofy.

\- Umm… no necesito más ayuda, gracias por preguntar. ¿Por qué no van al salón? Podrían descansar hasta que todo esté listo y los chicos no deberían tardar en regresar.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven los tres amigos fueron al salón y se encontraron con aun más decoraciones de Yam Ween, el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y la gata Doom dormía plácidamente en su cojín favorito junto al fuego hasta que se percató de la presencia de los visitantes.

\- Hola Doom, ellos son Donald y Goofy.

La gatita miro de forma curiosa a los amigos de Sora y solo se estiro, dio media vuelta, y se echó a dormir nuevamente sin prestarles más atención que esa.

\- Bien, creo que será mejor esperar al resto.

\- Y nosotros sin regalos. – Agrego Donald.

\- ¡Cierto! – Dijo casi gritando el joven al darse cuenta. – ¿Pero qué hago? No sabía que tenían una celebración especial, ¿alguno tiene alguna idea de que lo que podría hacer?

Los tres amigos se pusieron en sus posturas de pensar para ver que podrían regalarles a los habitantes de la mansión, pero no tenían el tiempo ni los recursos para darles algo. Cosa que los hizo sentirse en un aprieto.

\- Relájate Sora, tal vez no esperan que les des nada de nada. – Dijo Donald al sentarse en uno de los sofás. – Además los has ayudado tantas veces que creo que podrían pasarlo por alto.

\- Donald tiene razón, por ahora solo siéntate y esperemos al resto para la fiesta. – Comento Goofy tomando a Sora de la espalda para guiarlo a otra de los sofás.

\- Tienen razón chicos, creo que me deje llevar un poco.

Pasando un buen rato se sintió el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llamando la atención de los tres héroes, en poco tiempo lograron escuchar una multitud de voces que parecían estar felices al igual que exhaustas.

\- Vamos Desgracia, deberías animarte un poco más, es Yam Ween después de todo.

\- Lo sé, pero me siento un poco mal de que mi reunión familiar fuera el mismo día de las fiestas en casa de mi tía Morose. Al menos pudieron avisarme antes…

\- Descuida Desgracia, ya verás como todo se te olvidara por la mañana. Ahora, ¿alguien sabe algo sobre el nuevo limpia picos? Es un nuevo modelo del anterior pero sería divertido si alguien lo hubiese comprado para mí. ¿Quizás Frank y Len?

\- ¡Por última vez Poe, no tenemos tu regalo!

\- Bien, no deben enojarse tanto.

\- Nos has hecho la misma pregunta desde que salimos del pueblo.

\- Debo decir chicos que ha sido un día muy agitado, solo espero que Ruby y Chico Calavera no hayan tenido algún problema.

\- Cierto Miedoso, dejemos todo en la sala y preparémonos para la fiesta, los regalos pueden esperar hasta entonces. – Dijo Iris. – Que ganas tengo de poder deslizarme en la nieve con Squig y luego…

El grupo había entrado en la sala y se percataron que tenían compañía, Sora fue fácil de reconocer pero el resto no lo fue.

\- Hola chicos. – Dijo el joven. – Hay algunos amigos que me gustaría presentarles.

Iris y el resto los recibieron con entusiasmo y en muy poco tiempo empezaron las conversaciones. Por una lado Goofy estaba junto a Iris observando una de las tantas armaduras que decoraban la mansión.

\- ¿Qué crees Goofy? – Pregunto Iris.

\- No estoy seguro, ¿realmente no les molestaría?

\- Claro que no, tenemos muchos más de ellos por toda la mansión. Puedes llevarte uno de los escudos si quieres.

Goofy dudo un instante ates de aceptar el regalo de Iris que ya había tomado uno de los escudos para ponerlo en las manos del capitán de la guardia real.

Cerca de la chimenea Sora estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Miedoso y a Frank y Len con una pequeña maqueta en el suelo.

\- ¿Entonces qué opinas Sora? Es una gran historia ¿no te parece? – Dijo Frank con el muñeco de un esqueleto en su mano.

\- No fue una mala historia, pero estoy confundido.

\- ¿Con que parte de la historia? – Pregunto Miedoso con la figura de otro esqueleto más alto. – ¿Fue la parte de Yam o la de Ween?

\- No es eso Miedoso. Es solo que… Me parecieron demasiados problemas por una fiesta.

\- Se a lo que te refieres. – Contesto Len.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Frank escéptico por lo que escuchaba.

\- Claro que si Frank, Sora no logra entender lo que los amigos pueden llegar a hacer para hacerte sentir querido, Yam quería hacer algo muy especial para Ween pero no pensó que al guardarle el secreto podría terminar por malentendido las cosas, aunque luego lograron solucionar el mal entendido sin problemas y celebraron como los amigos que eran – termino el músico al deajr el muñeco en el suelo.

Sora noto que Frank parecía estar igual que antes por la respuesta de su hermano al rodar de nuevo los ojos.

\- Len… solo diste un breve resumen de la historia, nada más. Lo siento Sora, espero que esto no te haya confundido.

\- Descuida Frank, Len me dio un buen resumen de la historia. Después de todo, todos en algún momento hemos intentado hacer algo especial para nuestros amigos sin pensar que probablemente estemos haciendo algo mal.

\- Es cierto Sora. – Contesto el murciélago. – Me alegra que las cosas terminaran bien para ambos y nada malo sucediera. Al menos no como los libros que tengo. Esos sí que son aterradores.

Sora intento interpretar la obra de Yam Ween una vez más junto a sus amigos mientras que Donald estaba junto a Desgracia y Poe sentados cerca de Sora y Goofy.

\- ¿De verdad eres un hechicero? – Pregunto el cuervo sorprendido sentado en la parte de arriba del sillón, donde Donald descansaba.

\- Sí, soy uno de los mejores magos que existe. – Dijo de forma orgullosa al alzar el mentón.

Desgracia parecía un poco escéptica al entrecerrar sus ojos no muy convencida por la historia, Poe ya estaba pensado en todas las preguntas que podría hacerle por la novedad.

\- ¿Cómo hace alguien para volverse un hechicero? – Pregunto Desgracia.

\- Aprendí todo lo que se por la enseñanzas de Merlín y el maestro Yen Sid.

\- ¿Podría intentarlo? – Pregunto de nuevo la joven al ser observado por las dos aves.

\- No veo por qué no. – Dijo Donald al entregarle su bastón a lo que Desgracia lo levanto por lo alto al observarlo detenidamente, casi como si intentara averiguar que había de especial con esto de la magia.

\- Lo primero que debes hacer es concentrarte en el hechizo que quieras realizar, pero como no conoces ninguno te enseñare lo básico. – Dijo el pato al levantar el dedo. – Intenta alzar el bastón y di fuego, es el primer hechizo que le enseñe a Sora y lo aprendió de inmediato.

\- Muy bien… - Dijo Desgracia al mover un poco los hombros alzando el bastón. La joven tosió un poco para afinar su voz y dijo con la mayor claridad que pudo el hechizo. – Fuego…

En menos de una milésima de segundo Desgracia se encontraba envuelta en unas potentes llamas que se apagaron de inmediato dejándola con su vestido y cabello chamuscados y la cara quemada dejando escapar un simple "Auh" de sus labios. Todo el mundo en la sala miraba lo que sucedió con distintas reacciones. Miedoso había dado un gran salto cayendo entre las cabezas de Frank y Len, Sora se había levantado para ver como se encontraba su amiga y Goofy e Iris también fueron a ver como estaba.

\- Ten Donald. No creo que esto de la magia se me dé muy bien. – Dijo la joven al entregarle el bastón dejando escapar una fuerte tos llena de humo.

\- Desgracia, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Iris.

\- Si iris, gracias por preguntar…

\- ¿Qué es todo este escándanlo?

Todo el mundo miro hacia la entrada del salón donde Ruby estaba cargando un gran pastel de más de diez pisos con forma de corazón de color rojo con cobertura verde.

\- No pasa nada Ruby. En serio. – Contesto rápidamente Sora junto a Frank y Len que lo apoyaban.

\- Pero Desgracia se acaba de prender fuego. – Dijo Miedoso al ponerse en frente de los jóvenes que intentaban despistar a la pelirroja.

\- Tranquilo Sora. – Dijo Ruby al entregarle el pastel para que lo cargara. – Es algo normal que Desgracia tenga un accidente. Si no lo tuviera se alteraría, créeme. Lo sabemos muy bien.

\- Oh, ¿es en serio Desgracia? – Pregunto el joven al hacer equilibrio con el pastel.

\- Si, pero descuida Sora. Es algo de familia. – Contesto al caminar directamente hasta la entrada del salón. – Ahora si me disculpa voy a cambiarme, los veré en la cena.

El grupo empezó a hacer su camino hacia el comedor y Ruby ayudo a Sora con el pastel porque veía que el joven tenía dificultades para llevarlo. El resto del grupo preparo los últimos detalles de la celebración sin demora ni contrariedades. Durante el tiempo restante antes de la cena Sora, Donald y Goofy fueron a ayudar a Chico Calavera a traer la escultura de hielo al cuarto del comedor, Desgracia había regresado al poco tiempo con un nuevo vestido y decidió ayudar a Ruby con la cena, al menos hasta que Iris la convenció de ayudarla con la decoración del comedor.

\- Muy bien todos, quiero agradecerles por la decoración de este Yam Ween de este año. – Dijo Ruby al estar sentado a la cabeza de la mesa con el resto con sus platos listos y mirándola. – También… también muchas gracias a todos. Gracias por ayudarme a recordarlos.

Ruby dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes hasta que se detuvo mirando a Sora y sus amigos. – Sora, Donald, Goofy. No estoy segura de que fue lo que hicieron, pero sé que les debemos más de lo que podemos imaginar. Gracias de verdad,

\- Oh, no hay de que Ruby, Sora estaba feliz de poder ayudarte. – Dijo Goofy al tomar un poco de pastel.

\- Si, aunque puede ser algo olvidadizo de vez en cuando. – Agrego Donald haciendo que Sora se molestara un poco por aquel comentario.

El resto se rio por lo bajo un poco por ello al igual que Ruby que al final dio por empezar la cena. Todos disfrutaron de la compañía de los unos a los otros y para nuestros héroes este fue un descanso merecido después de todo el trabajo duro que había realizado, pero debían seguir avanzado para asegurarse de que momentos como estos no se perdieran.

\- Bueno Ruby, fue bueno volver a verlos a todos, y también me alegra que todo Gloomsville se encuentre otra vez en orden. – Dijo el joven al empezar su camino hacia la entrada de la mansión junto a sus amigos. – Pero todavía debemos encontrar a Riku, Kairi y al rey.

\- Sora espera… - Dijo Ruby al tomarle la mano antes de que tocara la perilla. – ¿Podríamos hablar un poco afuera? Solo será por unos minutos. También me gustaría que Donald y Goofy vinieran.

Sora miro a sus amigos que solo le dieron la expresión de que él debía decidir qué hacer. – Claro, no hay problema. – Contesto el muchacho al mover un poco los hombros.

Ruby guio al grupo un poco lejos de la mansión hasta el mismo banco donde se encontraron por primera vez. Pero por algún motivo sentía que la joven lo reprendería por algo.

\- No me tomara mucho tiempo, pero quería hablar un par de asuntos contigo. – Dijo al sentarse en el banco.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría saber? – Pregunto el joven con ambas manos en la nuca sonriendo.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas Sora? Prometiste que me contarías todo lo que está sucediendo. – Respondió Ruby al invitarlo a sentase junto a ella. – Descuida, prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Sora cruzo los brazos y empezó a pensar mientras que Donald y Goofy estaban pensando en que podrían decir.

\- Hey chicos, vengan aquí. – Dijo Sora al levantarse para alejarse un poco. – ¿Nos permites un momento? Tenemos que hablar de algo.

\- Claro. No hay problema.

Los tres amigos se juntaron en un círculo al tomarse de los hombros y comenzaron a discutir sobre que debían hacer.

\- Realmente quiero decirle que es lo que ocurre, ¿qué creen ustedes?

\- No debes decirle nada Sora, recuerda que hay que mantener el orden. – Susurro Donald.

\- Cierto, pero a decir verdad nosotros rompemos las reglas todo el tiempo al ir a otros mundos.

\- Eso es diferente Goofy, nosotros luchamos en contra de los Sincorazones.

Ruby estaba columpiándolas piernas en el banco mientras veía y escuchaba el balbuceo de los tres, parecía ser que el asunto era mucho más delicado de lo que pensaba pero también quería saber qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Pregunto Sora dando una rápida mirada hacia Ruby.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Pero Donald, si no mal recuerdo no hace mucho le dijimos a Jack junto a Will y Elizabeth un poco sobre la situación. – Respondió Goofy al reforzar el argumento.

\- Vamos Donald, no es como si le dijera y de repente ella también quisiera una llave espada al igual que Jack, es difícil imaginarla usando una.

Donald seguía pensando sobre el asunto hasta que finalmente dio un gran suspiro y contesto. – Oh está bien. Puedes decirle, pero no demasiado. – Respondió el pato a lo que una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sora y Goofy.

\- Gracias y no te preocupes, no le diré todo.

Los tres amigos rompieron el círculo y volvieron con Ruby que estaba esperándolos un poco cansada después de un día tan ajetreado por las fiestas.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Sora? – Pregunto la joven.

\- No, pero podemos decirte que es lo que sucede. – Dijo Sora al sentarse a su lado nuevamente.

Durante los siguientes minutos le conto la verdad de que el junto a Donald y Goofy vienen de otro mundo al igual que a la vez han visitado muchos otros en su búsqueda de sus amigos. También le conto de la razón por la cual viajan y de que los Sincorazones eran los responsables de que muchos de esos mundos cayeran en la oscuridad, Ruby se sorprendió por la notica pero Sora le aseguró que el mundo de la pequeña estaba a salvo de ellos.

\- Vaya, realmente no me equivocaba cuando dije que les debemos más de lo que creemos. Pero es algo muy peligroso Sora.

\- Si, puede serlo, pero mientras tenga a estos dos a mi lado sé que podemos lograr lo que sea. – Contesto al acercar a Donald y Goofy a su lado. – Así que no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo controlado.

La joven pelirroja sonrió y respondió. – Creo que no tendré que preocuparme más por ti si es que estas con tan buena compañía Sora. Pero ahora veo por qué no querías decírmelo, es algo un poco difícil de creer. De seguro a Chico Calavera le encantaría saberlo.

\- ¿Entonces puedes guardar el secreto? – Pregunto Donald al acercarse a ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué secreto? – Contesto al imitar la postura del pato con una mirada llena de confianza sorprendiéndolo.

Sora y Goofy empezaron a reírse de Donald, con ese asunto pendiente resuelto los cuatro se relajaron y empezaron a admirar el paisaje nevado que se encontraban en los alrededores de la mansión.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Sora? –Pregunto Ruby al seguir mirando la luna junto a los héroes. – La próxima vez que vengan podrían quedarse unos días con nosotros, en la mansión hay cuartos de sobra y estoy segura de que a todos les gustaría la idea.

\- Me encantaría, pero no sé qué pasara una vez vuelva a las islas con mis amigos y que harán Donald y Goofy cuando encentren al rey.

\- Volveremos al castillo por supuesto, pero debemos encargarnos de la organización primero. – Contesto Goofy.

\- ¿Organización?

\- Descuida Ruby, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. – Dijo Sora al poner una mano en su hombro mientras que Donald le había tapado la boca a Goofy.

\- Ya veo… - Dijo la joven al bajar la cabeza. – Entonces… ¿ya se van?

\- Sí. – Contesto el joven al mirar a sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo volverán?

\- No lo sabemos, pero creo una vez que todo esto termine podría intentar volver junto a Kairi y Riku.

\- Me encantaría conocerlos, podría preparar alguna celebración especial, solo házmelo saber una vez que los encuentres.

\- Es una promesa. – Dijo el joven al darle la mano a la jovencita.

Sora, Ruby, Donald y Goofy se percataron que Chico Calavera se acercaba a ellos acompaño del resto de la pandilla.

\- Hola chicos, tardaron tanto que nos preguntábamos que es lo que pasa, ¿acaso ya se van? – Pregunto el esqueleto al observar a los chicos.

\- Si, se está haciendo tarde y todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. – Respondió Goofy.

\- Bueno, si realmente están ocupados no los detendremos. Pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que siempre serás bienvenido Sora. – Dijo Chico Clavera al extender su mano para que Sora la estrechara.

\- Gracias Chico Calavera.

\- Después de todo todavía no te he contado de mis días en Oxford y sobre el tiempo que trabaje como un sonidista en el Gloomapalooza. – Dijo Poe al sentarse entre medio de él y Ruby.

\- Tú y yo podríamos salir de aventura juntos, conozco un gran lugar fuera de Gloomsville donde hay bancos de arena para deslizarse en ellos, y si no te gusta eso podemos ir al otro lado de la tierra para una excursión. Hay algunos lugares que me encantaría explorar pero nuca he tenido un compañero de aventuras. Además de Squig claro. – Dijo una entusiasmada Iris.

\- Muchas gracias Iris. – Respondió Sora riendo pensado que sería interesante ayudar a Iris con ello.

\- Saben chicos, todas estas aventuras nos han dado a mí y a Len una gran inspiración para una nueva canción. – Dijo Frank que se había quedado parado junto a su hermano cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de canción han pensado chicos? – Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

\- Eh… lo gracioso es que no nos hemos puesto en ellos todavía Ruby, lo haremos mañana por la mañana, pensamos mejor luego de un buen desayuno. – Contesto Len al tocar su estómago con su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- De seguro será genial chicos. – Dijo Chico Calavera alegremente.

\- Si… deberías volver, no hemos hablado demasiado y creo que podríamos conocernos mejor. Sobre todo porque la próxima semana celebraremos el matrimonio de mi prima aquí. – Dijo Desgracia de forma tranquila solo que todo el resto de los habitantes de la mansión se veían preocupados por la visita de sus parientes. – Tranquilos chicos, solo estoy bromeando.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio por eso, a la vez que todos ellos se acomodaban cerca del banco del patio disfrutando la nevada que había empezado a caer nuevamente. Aunque ya era tiempo de decir adiós. Sora se levantó de su puesto cediéndoselo a Chico Calavera al empezar a caminar junto a sus amigos que se estaban despidiéndose de los habitantes de la mansión.

\- Todos ustedes chicos, están justo aquí. - Dijo al tocar su pecho. – Ruby y el resto le sonrieron y Sora solo les dijo adiós empezando su camino fuera de los terrenos y fuera de Gloomsville.

\- Sora, te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje, todos te la deseamos, solo ten mucho cuidado. – Dijo Ruby que dio una última mirada hacia el lugar donde su amigo fue, pero ahora ella y el resto de sus amigos iban a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la celebración de Yam-Ween de este año. Como la familia que había sido desde siempre.

Sora Donald y Goofy regresaron sin problema alguno a Hollow Bastion donde Merlín los esperaba sentado en su sillón fumando de su pipa. Parecía ser que León y los demás estaban fueran por lo que podían hablar con tranquilidad sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Parece ser que no tuvieron problemas, el libro está completo e incluso la portada de este ha cambiado nuevamente, miren. – Dijo el Merlín al señalar el libro a lo que los tres amigos dieron una mirada para ver.

Como el mago dijo la portada del libro había cambiado nuevamente. La foto de su portada era la de Sora caminado en fila junto a Ruby y los otros en dirección desconocida. Las letras de Gloomsville estaban marcadas en color blanco junto a un corazón sonriente en la parte superior de esta.

\- Parece que todo está en orden Sora. – Dijo alegremente Goofy.

\- Cierto, recorrimos un largo camino para devolver este mundo a la normalidad y ahora esta finalmente a salvo. – Contestó el joven al tomarlo para admirar mejor la portada. – Creo que debemos continuar.

\- Cierto, nuestro siguiente destino es Halloween Town. – Dijo el pato al dirigirse a la salida junto a Goofy.

Sora por otra parte dejo con cuidado el libro en la mesa y lo vio un momento antes de dar media vuelta para salir pensando en que volvería a sus páginas junto con Riku y Kairi. Pero ahora debía encargarse de detener los planes de la organización y asegurarse de que el resto de sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

\- Hey Goofy, ¿de dónde sacaste ese escudo? – pregunto Sora.

\- ¿Uh? Fue un regalo de Iris. – Respondió Goofy al levantar el escudo. – Es bástate grande por lo que me ayudara a repeler mejor los ataques.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de ti Donald? ¿No te dieron un regalo?

\- No necesito uno, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – Pregunto el muchacho al ver que Donald estaba de nuevo pensativo.

\- Me gustaría pedirle la receta del pastel a Ruby, estoy seguro de que a Daisy le encantaría probarlo.

\- N creo que funcione, los ingredientes de ese pastel y dulces son de ese mundo, no creo que los encuentres en otro lugar aunque le preguntes. – Dijo Sora al poner ambas mano en su nuca.

\- Ah…

\- Pero estoy seguro de que Ruby no tendría problema en prepararte un pastel si se lo pedimos. – Respondió al bajar las manos.

\- Sora está en lo cierto Donald, pero ¿podemos traer un pastel del interior de un libro a nuestro mundo?

A esa pregunta de Goofy los tres héroes se pusieron en sus poses de pensar intentado averiguar si era posible o no. Pero al final decidieron que sería mejor tener esa discusión más tarde.

\- Vamos chicos. Debemos encontrar a Riku a Kairi. – Dijo el la salir corriendo por delante del grupo dejándolos atrás.

\- ¡Hey Sora! ¿Quién crees que va a navegar en la nave Gummi? – Bramo Donald al ir tras de el a toda prisa. Junto a Goofy que iba más atrás de ellos. Sin dad nada los detendría en su labor por proteger los mundos.

Esto concluye la historia entre estos dos individuos de mundos distintos. Por ahora el mundo dentro del libro estaba seguro y a salvo de la oscuridad una vez más. Solo digamos de forma simple y llanamente que esta historia está cerrada.

* * *

 **Con esto concluyo este Fic.**

 **¿Saben? creo que fueron demasiados problemas para terminar una historia, ahora podre centrarme en la Rosa Violeta y en otras historias que... realmente no terminare muy pronto. Tengo demasiados asuntos pendientes que llevan demasiado tiempo en espera. Espero que tengan un buen día y suerte con sus historias.**

 **P.D.**

 **Estoy mas que seguro que el trailer en el que salia Aqua poseída al menos arruino el 99.9% de los fanfics que la involucran. En mi opinión fue divertido.**


End file.
